Facade
by Atiannala
Summary: COMPLETE Draco finds a diary, and whats inside isn't very pleasant. now can he help the one who owns it befor it's too late? we shall find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to J. K. Rowling.  

**~FAÇADE~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

##Secrets##

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dear Diary,_

_            I'm so tired.  I want to close my eyes and sleep forever, I want to never wake up again.  But I haven't slept in so long.  Sleep did not come again last night.  Every time my eyes close I see horrible things, things I don't want to remember.  I wish I could forget.  Close my eyes and live in a dream, where things make sense.  Lord knows nothing makes sense any more.  _A tear fell and splattered onto the page.  _At least I don't have to be home any more.  But how can I be with my friends, after everything that has happened?  How can I look them in the eye and be the same girl they all knew?  I can't,  I can't tell them what happened they would never understand.  They wouldn't.  I can't talk to anyone.  I wish I could it hurts so much to have no one.  But I don't; I'm alone.  Completely alone.  _Another tear fell and desecrated the paper.  _I wish someone knew, some one who would understand.  Someone.  I feel so lost.  I wish the world would slow down, it's going too fast I want to jump off.  I can't handle it anymore.  I'm so tired.  _

            Hermione trailed off here and gently closed the small book.  This book was very dear to her; it was the only place she could put her true feelings.  She looked out the window and watched all the trees that sped past for a moment.  Then she laid the book on the seat next to her on top on a couple of her school books.  Pulling out Hogwarts, A History, she began to flip through to the most interesting parts.  She was in a compartment by herself, she couldn't face her two best friends just yet.  Somehow the fact that she was getting away from home should have excited her more.  However, the fact that she was going to have to pretend that nothing had happened and that she was perfectly fine was what bothered her.  There was no way she could tell her friends about that summer, but it was so hard to forget.  

            Her thoughts were presently interrupted by the door of her compartment sliding open.  "Hello Mudblood!  Where are your two boyfriends?"  

            "Stuff it Ferret Boy!"

            "Mmm…Feisty aren't we?"  He crossed the compartment to sit across form her.  He was planning on taking advantage of her irritable mood and lack of associates for the moment.  Seeing the cross look on her face he said, "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

            "Not at all," she said through clenched teeth and threw her books into her bag.  Slamming the bag over her shoulder she stormed out of the compartment.  

            'Apparently she's not in the mood to have some fun.'  Malfoy thought to himself.  He  was about to go and follow her to taunt her some more when he noticed a small book lying on the floor.  He picked it up and realized what it was.  'Dear Diary,  Help!  I can't decide which one I like better,  Potty or the Weasel.'  Draco let out a long laugh.  'This aught to be good!'  He put the book in a pocket on the inside of his robes to save it for a time when her was really bored and could use a good laugh.  He left the compartment, least Granger figure out what she was missing.  

            But Hermione did not figure out what she was missing.  She had stormed into the bathroom of the train and locked herself in.  No one  would bother her here, especially stupid gits like Malfoy.  She leaned against the wall and then slumped onto the floor and put her head on her knees.  Memories of summer flooded her mind, painful memories.  

            It all started at the end of last year.  Her sixth year had actually been quite enjoyable, probably because there wasn't a huge exam at the end like their fifth year.  But something happened a month before school that made the end of the year unbearable.  She received a letter that her mother had been fighting cancer all year and was not going to make it.  Originally, her parents had agreed not tell her because they thought that she would get better and Hermione wouldn't have to worry.  But alas, the cancer had been found too late and none of the treatments helped.  

Hermione spent a week in the hospital with her mother, but it was all too painful and her mother could tell.  Her mom said that Hermione was missing too much school and that she must be sent back.  Secretly, Hermione was grateful, but her mother didn't last until the summer.  

When Hermione got off the Hogwarts Express that summer, there was no one there to meet her.  She waited three hours before calling a cab and going home alone.  There was no one home either; it all seemed very strange until her father staggered through the door drunk: her father had taken up drinking to cope with his wife's death.  He did not recognize Hermione at first, and thinking her a stranger he attacked her for being in his house.  Then when he finally realized who she was couldn't figure out why she was home.  When she told him she was home for the summer, he swore loudly.  Hermione feeling very unwanted and slightly painful from her father's mistake ran up to her room. 

Things only got worse from there on out.  Her father began treating her like a slave and resorted to violence when she did not work fast enough.  He was never to be seen with out a beer bottle in his hand and Hermione was never to be seen without bruises  all over her slender body.  She had time to tend to her injuries only when her father was out drinking.  He had gotten fired from his job for never showing up on time and when he did show up, being intoxicated.  Hermione began to hate her home and wishing she could go somewhere else.  Her father forbid her to send any owls though, and he never let her go out and see her old friends.  Things were horrible.

Just when Hermione thought things couldn't get worse, the situation proved her wrong.  She was sweeping the floor in the living room where her father was sitting on the sofa and watching TV.  Hermione realized soon however that her was staring at her.  She was only a few feet from the sofa, and her father reached out and caught her wrist.  

"Do you realize how much like your mother you look?" he asked staring at her with a look that was incomprehensible to Hermione.  With a sudden movement he got up and dragged Hermione up the stairs.  From that moment she hated everything more than she could stand.  She hated her life, her father, herself.  She didn't deserve this she couldn't!  Each day her father grew more violent and eventually came to blame Hermione any time there was a problem  and by the end of the summer, she had been bruised so badly, she thought that she would never heal.  

It was during the summer that she started to keep a diary.  It was her only release, and she very much needed it.  She couldn't have lived without it; she would have perished.  How many times had she been so close to the edge that she held a blade to the skin on the inside of her arm?  Too many to count.  But she never took the easy way out, even if it meant a fate worse than death.  She knew her seventh year was coming up and after that she could live on her own, and never return to that abominable house of her father.  But, now she wasn't so sure that she could cape with the memories.  Why was life so hard?  It wouldn't be so bed, if there was someone she could tell, but there was not one.  

She felt the train jerk to a stop, and she collected herself and got off the floor.  She was going to have to face the world wasn't she?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think?  I'd like to know.  This fic seemed like a good idea in my head, but I'm not sure how its working out, and if I don't get any reviews, I'm going to take that as a sign that it sux and I shouldn't continue.  And if it does, please (gently) let me know.  Do I write more?  Let me know.  Until we meet again.

~Atiannala


	2. An Interesting Ruse

Woot!  I got more reviews on this story on the first chapter than any other so far!  do u guys really like it?  ::cries happy tears::  well, because I got lots of reviews, I am happy and I am posting another chapter!  I hope you enjoy it.  

Disclaimer:  It all belongs to that wonderful genius named J.K. Rowling.

**~FAÇADE~**

An Interesting Ruse

~ She felt the train jerk to a stop, and she collected herself and got off the floor.  She was going to have to face the world wasn't she?~

            Hermione grabbed her bag and walked out of the bathroom and off of the train.  She stood for a few seconds surveying the carriages, but soon spotted the one she wanted.  Taking a deep breath, Hermione hurried over to the carriage and climbed up.  

            "Got room for one more?"

            "Mione!"  came a high-pitched squeal as Ginny tackled her in a hug that would have sent both girls falling out of the carriage if it weren't for Harry and Ron catching them.  Hermione was glad that the sixteen year old was happy to see her; but she wished Ginny wouldn't squeeze so hard, she still had many bruises and sores that were now screaming at her.  She shut her eyes to contend with the pain as she hugged the girl back.  Finally the hug was over and not a moment too soon for Hermione's sake.  

            When Ginny released her, both boys were ready for their turns and both gave Hermione rather smothering hugs, being that she only came up to either boys chest.  She was glad that Ginny was short too, or she would have felt like she lived among giants.  

            "Where were you Mione?  We didn't see you on the train."  Harry inquired with a note of concern in his voice.  

            "Oh,"  what was she going to say?  "I just got over the flue, and well, being in the fast moving train well it didn't exactly agree with my stomach,"  she lied holding her middle.  Well she had spent about half of the ride in the bathroom, so it wasn't a total lie.  

            "Do you feel better now?"  Ron asked also concerned, but taking a step backwards.  

            Hermione laughed, "Yes!  And you don't have to worry I'm not contagious anymore.  Besides even if I were, you wouldn't have to worry, Madam Pomfrey can fix a flue in less than five seconds!" 

            It felt good to joke around with her friends, but it felt horrid to not be completely honest with them about everything.  How she wished she could tell them!  But she couldn't .  She sat down on the seat next to Harry and across from Ginny.  The boys were starting to get into a discussion about Quidditch already, but Ginny thought of a better topic.

            "So Hermione, do you have any thing you want to tell us?"  Ginny prodded.  

            Okay, Ginny was definitely her best girl friend, but there was no way she could know.  Was there?  Hermione had done her best to wear a smile and hid her feelings from her friends.  "W-what do you mean?"  she stammered.

            Ginny sighed and leaned forward, "Like whose Head Girl this year?"

            Hermione laughed, "Oh, I am.  How did you know?" 

            "Please Hermione," interrupted Harry, "Who didn't know you would be Head Girl?"

            She giggled, it was nice to be around people who had faith in her.  Maybe she could forget this summer; or not, she knew she could never forget that horror.  _But don't think of that now.  _She pushed the memory aside, she didn't want any of her friends knowing something was wrong.    

            "So whose the head boy?"  Ron asked.

            "Ten knuts says it's Malfoy." Groaned Hermione,  she was rather displeased to think of that; they would have to share a common room, and that was quite a discouraging thought.

            "Try not to sound so happy next time," replied Ginny in her usual bubbly voice.

            "And you would be?" was Hermione's retort.  

            She cocked her head to the side in consideration.  "Well no, but look on the bright side, he is really hot."  This earned her death glares from Harry and her brother, so she giggled sheepishly.

            "Yea," said Hermione, "just ask him, and he'll tell ya."  

            This just made Ginny giggle more, "He is quite conceited isn't he?"

            "Conceited is not strong enough a word," at this both girls laughed.  Hermione looked at Ginny; _forever the optimist,_ she thought to herself.  That was one of the reasons she liked Ginny so much, she was fun to have around.  Harry and Ron had resumed their Quidditch talk clearly not wanting to hear what the girls thought of Malfoy's devilishly good looks.  

            "Don't the heads usually meet on the train?"  Ginny asked realizing that Hermione was still guessing at who the Head Boy was.  

            "Oh, yeah usually, but the meeting is with Professor Mcgonagall, and she couldn't make it on the train this year, we are supposed to meet after the feast."  

            "Oh," she nodded in understanding.  Then the two girls launched into a conversation about the classes they were taking this year.  

            They arrived at the castle, and all the students went in to the feast.  It was a wonderful feast, Hermione felt like she was receiving enough food and for the first time in a long time, she was without hunger when she finished.  Dumbledor confirmed Hermione's suspicions about the Head Boy during the feast: it was indeed Draco Malfoy.  But Hermione didn't let this news stop her from enjoying the feast.  

            After the feast, Hermione and Draco met with Professor Mcgonagall in Great Hall at the table where the teacher sits.  She gave them a short speech about being on their best behavior, being an example to all other students, and their duties.  Then she led them to their rooms.  All three entered the common room, and the Professor allowed the teens a few moments to admire the room before she spoke again.  

            Hermione was walking around the room, there were so many things to see!  There were beautiful murals on the wall, and there were two sofas, a few arm chairs, two tables, and a bunch of bean bag chairs on the floor.  Hermione had a pink bean bag chair in her room at home, it had been her favorite place to read.  The room was all decorated with greens, reds, golds, and silvers.  The room was magnificent and had to be bigger than the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms combined.  There were many bookcases around the room just filled with their wonders, and the fire place was huge and made the room very inviting.  This was amazing, even if she had to share it with Malfoy.  

            Mcgonagall began to speak, "Up those stairs," she waved her hand in the direction of the stairs, "You will find your rooms, and the bathroom.  Now before I leave, I must give you this little warning.  The staff here at Hogwarts was most concerned about the two of you sharing a common room judging by your, history."  This last word came out slowly and the professor noticed the looks that the two students had thrown at each other.  She continued, "So, we decided to charm your common room.  If either of you should try to hex the other here, you will find that you are the recipient of your own spell.  Now, I must go.  Good night."  She turned and left.  

            Hermione was both upset and relieved at the same time; she couldn't hex Malfoy clear out of the school like she would like to do at times, but he couldn't hex her either.  She shrugged, it was after all for the best.  She absent-mindedly dropped her bag in the middle of the floor and approached the nearest bookcase, an excited feeling inside her, that books had always given her.  Her books that had started off as an adventure when she was younger, had become the only way she could escape life during that harsh summer.  Quickly she picked up a book to turn her thoughts away from the summer.  

            "The Mudblood with her nose in a book, how typical," came a sneer from the other side of the room.

            Hermione snapped the book shut as she turned to glare at Malfoy.

            "What?" he provoked her.

            She couldn't think of anything to say so she shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh.  "I'm going to get a shower."  She wanted to get away from him and would be able to do that there.  Quickly she headed out of the common room.  

            A few minutes later the water turned on.  Granger was not being as fun to torment as she usually was.  Draco remembered the diary that was in the pocket of his robes, _Well, now I'll really have something to taunt her with. _ He headed up to his room and sat on his bed.  A brilliant idea came to his head: it would be fun to know what Granger had thought, but wouldn't it be more fun to know what she thought all year?  A sly smile came to his face.  

He went to his trunk and pulled out and empty journal that  his mother had given him before school had started.  Sitting on the bed he placed the two books side by side.  He muttered a few words while waving his wand properly above both books.  There was a flash of blue light encircling the books.  After  the light died down Draco picked up the book that belonged to him and opened it; it was full of Granger's perfect and loopy writing.  He closed the book, _success!  _What he had just done, was put a joining charm on the books, what ever Hermione wrote in her journal would appear in Draco's also.  Draco smiled to him self, _I love being evil!  _Picking up Granger's journal, he hurried back into the common room and slipped it into her bag.  Hopefully she hadn't yet noticed it missing, and if she did, maybe she'd think it was a fluke.  He heard the water shut off and went back to his room.  It was late, so he decided to go to bed, and read tomorrow.  The book was put in the top drawer of his night stand.  He laid down and went to sleep.

Hermione climbed out of the shower, dressed and headed back to her room.  It was late, but she felt the need to complete her nightly ritual before turning in.  She looked around the room for her bag and remembered that she dropped it in the common room.  Cursing for being so dumb and now possibly having to run into Malfoy again she proceeded down the stairs to fetch her things.

She turned up lucky as it looked like Malfoy had already gone to bed.  Picking up her bag she headed back to her room.  She took out her pen and diary and sat on her bed to write.  

_Dear Diary,_

_            I don't know how long I can lie to my friends.  It hurts me to pretend every thing is alright.  But I can't tell them what he did to me.  I can't,  at least its over now, but I can't stop seeing the images in my head.  The bruises still hurt.  I can't live with this secrete.  I have to tell some one.  Oh and if things weren't bad enough, guess who is head boy!  Yup  and I have to live with him!  I hate that stupid git Malfoy!  I finally leave that gods forsaken hell-hole, and now I have to live with him!  I can't stand his condescending looks and his holier than thou attitude.  He is such a prat!  And what makes matters worse is that he thinks it funny to call me foul names, like Mudblood.  It's good for him the teachers put that charm on this room, or I hex him clear into the next century! _ The summer's events had shortened her temper, and she was angry about not being able to think of a comeback for Malfoy earlier.  It also helped her to direct some of her bottled up anger at a more sizable target than her father.  Malfoy wasn't what you would call small, but her father had been huge, and Malfoy was her equal in magic she assumed.  _First every thing that happened this summer and now this!  Stupid Malfoy!  I HATE HIM!  Every time he calls me Mudblood, I feel like I'm small and worthless.  _Here a tear fell on the page and smeared the ink slightly.  _But I wont let him see me cry, I won't give him the pleasure!  _

She finished and closed her book.  It felt good to get out some of her frustration at having to live with Malfoy.  She put her sacred book in the top drawer of her night stand and lay down.    She wanted desperately to sleep but every time her eyes closed she saw the mad who had once been her loving father coming after her and hitting her with whatever he could get his hands on.  The images scared her still and she twisted and turned in her bed and didn't get to sleep at all.

*~%~*

So how was that one?  I think my tone changed slightly, but that is because Hermione has to act like nothing is wrong when she is with her friends, which will only lead her into more complex depression later on.  Draco actually reads the diary in the next chapter I promise.  I like the next chapter a lot!  It's already done, so it should be posted in the next day or two.

I wanted to thank all of my oh so wonderful reviewers!  I luv u all!  So thank you to Manic angst, GameOfLove, Mariah, Felinefire82, LP Draconis, Moon Goddess, Elven Ice Angel, Meena, and Saquoia.  And a very special thanks to Roxy Surfer, who has read and reviewed all of my stories, and has been a very wonderful audience! Thank you!  

These were all the reviews that I have read, if you have reviewed and you are not on here, it b/c I haven't seen it yet, so you'll be in the next chapter!

Also, if any one would like me to e-mail them when I update, just say so in ur review and type ur e-mail address.  

Bye bye for now!

~Atiannala 


	3. Keeping Secrets

WOW!  I got so many reviews last chapter!!  ::faints::  I can't believe it!  I love u guys!  So here's some more story!

**~FAÇADE~**

Keeping Secrets

            Draco rolled over in his bed, something had woken him up.  He wasn't sure what it was, but now he was finding it quite impossible to sleep.  Clear bluish-white light poured into his room through the window; _it must be a full moon, _he thought.  Now he was fully conscious and rather put out about being up.  He rolled over again and his gaze fell on the night stand.  _Why wait,_ he thought as half of a smirk appeared on his face.  

For a moment he debated about whether to read it chronologically or flip to any random page, but then her noticed that the dates were all from this summer, and so it wouldn't be that hard to get through them all relatively soon.  As he opened to the first page he began to think of all the ways he would be able to taunt Granger now.  The diary gave him power over her.  This thought led him to think of black mail, and making Granger do what ever her want least he spill her secret crush to the whole school.  The first entry was dated mid-July, he began to read. 

_Dear Diary, _

_            I don't understand, life has gotten so confusing in only a few weeks.  My friend used to keep a diary when she was younger and she always told me it helped to write her feelings down, so I thought I'd give it a shot.  I never thought that it would ever be possible to feel, like this.  I was so happy once.  I was a prefect at school, I excelled in all my classes, I had the best of friends, and I had the perfect loving parents.  But when my mom died, my dad was never the same.  When I came home to school, I found him drunk.  He drank constantly and he started to boss me around.  He hit me, beat me.  I have a bruise that spans the width of my back from where he pushed me backwards  into the kitchen counter this morning.  It hurts.  Every where hurts.  I don't think that there is one part of me that isn't bruised.  But I don't understand why, why does he want to hurt me?  What happened to my father.  The man who used to take me to the park on the weekends.  The man who would read me stories at night.  The man who I could always count on.  He's gone.  And I'm stuck here now with this fiend!  The father I loved would never have hit me.  So why does he now.  I can't take this, and I can't stop it.  I don't know what hurts worse, my body, or my heart.  It hurts so much, I can barely breathe.  Oh no!  I hear footsteps!  He's coming!  He'll hurt me for sure if he finds me up!  That's all for now._

Draco shut the book in horror, he knew that he had intruded on something private that Hermione would have never told a soul.  He couldn't believe that was true.  Her father hurt her like that?  Did people really do that?  He had never known anything like that to happen before.  Even his own father, the heartless beast that he was never beat him.  He had pushed him around a little, yes, but never done anything that would cause damage.  Draco swallowed hard, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.  He knew he shouldn't read more, but he wanted to know badly what happened.  In the end he opened the book again, the next entry was from a few days later.  

_Dear Diary,_

_            I'm so scared!  I don't know what he is going to do next.  This morning was truly horrible.  The phone rang while I was in the middle of cooking my father's breakfast. I answered it, but when I came back to the breakfast, it was burnt.  My father was angry, real angry.  He picked up a knife and pressed it hard to the side of my face, I can still feel the cold metal on my skin.  He was yelling, I was to scared to move,  he pulled the knife away, and there was blood on it a little bit.  He looked at the blood on the end of the blade, then he brought the blade hard and fast across the outside of my arm.  "That'll teach you to ruin my breakfast!" he screamed.  It didn't cut too deeply, but it still hurt.  It took forever to stop bleeding.  I'm afraid of what he'll do next, I'm afraid he'll kill me.  Why?  Why did this have to happen?  Why?  What have I done to deserve this?_

            The disgust that had filled Draco at the end of the last entry had now turned into two very different things.  The first one was anger, he wanted to hurt this mad badly that could do that to his daughter.  The second thing was compassion.  He felt sorry for the girl that he spent six years torturing.  There was no way he could put the book down, he had to finish reading it.  Unfortunately, the sun had now come up and Draco had classes to go to, plus he didn't shower last night, so he would have to now.  Slowly he put the book back in the drawer and left his room and headed for the shower.  

            His shower wasn't very enjoyable, so he hurried through it.  He had been so absent-minded on his way there that he forgot to bring clothes.  _The towel would have to do,  _he told himself as he opened the door.  It just so happened that Hermione had come up to the bathroom at that second, and they ran into each other.  He looked down, and now that she had no make up on, he could see a bruise on her cheek.  Her face was the only thing not covered, she was wearing long sleeves and pants.  "Sorry," Draco muttered, and he walked off down the hall.  

            Hermione was rather stunned, this was the first time in passing that Draco hadn't made a rude comment or a snide remark.  When she walked into the bathroom, she was reminded of the bruise that was on her cheek.  It was an old one, and she could hide it, but without make-up on it stuck out like a sore thumb.  This wasn't going to be easy to explain.  

            She put on her make-up and fixed her hair which she wore straight and down to hide the bruises on her neck.  _Thank the gods for straightening charms, _she thought.  When she was presentable, she walked to her room and got dressed.  _I hope we have pancakes!  _Hermione loved pancakes and hadn't had them since last year.  Listening to the growling sound her stomach made, she hurried off to the Great Hall.  

            Draco went down to breakfast and forced himself to eat a roll, but it was all that he could eat.  He didn't have much of an appetite that morning.  He was distracted all day in fact.  It was rather unfortunate for him that he had potions with the Gryffindors first that day.  

            Snape never missed a chance to pick on his least favorite student, Harry Potter.  After telling the class what the potion they would be brewing that day was, he asked Potter if he cared to explain to the class what it did.

            "Uh,   I can't do that sir."

            "And  why not Mr. Potter?"

            "Because sir, I don't know what it does."

            "So you haven't bothered to read ahead in my class have you Potter?"

            "N-no sir."

            "Ah, ten points from Gryffindor for your stupidity."  Here, Harry shot his professor a death look, but it went unnoticed.  "Now, perhaps someone of intelligence can tell us what it does.  How about Mr. Malfoy?"  he smiled now because he was giving his favorite student a chance to show up Potter.

            However, Draco had not heard one word of this conversation.  He had been busy watching Granger.  From all appearances, one would suspect that there was nothing wrong with this child.  But Draco's stare noticed her smile was slightly forced, and that when people touched her especially on her back, she would squirm away uncomfortably.  Still, if Draco had never read the diary, he would never suspect that something was wrong.  Hermione was being quite the little actress, and Draco was wondering how she was capable of acting so happy and so normal, when clearly he diary told that she was falling apart.  

            "Mr. Malfoy?"  Snape repeated.

            Draco looked up, oh no!  He had missed something and had no idea what he was supposed to say.  "Yes professor?"  he inquired.  

            Snape began to get agitated, "The potion Malfoy, tell us what the potion does."

            What potion?  Draco  didn't know what potion they were even brewing.  He hung his head sheepishly and said, "I don't know sir."  

            Many of the Gryffindors burst into giggles, and now Snape was Furious.  He could not believe that Draco Malfoy did not know what the potion did; Malfoy was his best student, he was even better than Granger.  "And why do you not know Mr. Malfoy?"

            "Because I don't know what potion you're talking about." He said the words so low one would have thought he was whispering.  

            "You don't know what potion I am talking about?!" he was shocked and now yelling.  "Weren't you even paying the least bit of attention?"

            When Draco didn't reply, Snape walked behind his desk and sighed; he hated doing this, but, "Five points from Slytherin, and a detention for Mr. Malfoy.  You will all write me a three and a half foot essay on this potion, what it does, its side effects, and anything you can find on the subject.  Any essay that I feel is missing information, will receive a zero.  Put your cauldrons away and take out your books and quills, there is to be no talking."  He finished spitting out his harsh words, and his class got right to work not wanting to cross him farther. 

Draco didn't even know what the potion was!  How was he supposed to write three and a half feet about it?  He would have groaned had there been any other sound in the room besides the scratching of quills.  He looked around the room.  Snape was using the time to grade some papers, most of the students were scribbling furiously, but there were two girls who like him, were not attempting the assignment.  Pansy and Blasie sat at the table behind Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.  It was easy to see that the girls were planning something to amuse themselves.  Pansy had a crumpled up wad of parchment in one hand a quill in the other, she  pulled her arm back and released the ball clearly hoping to hit either Gryffindor.  The blow hit Hermione in the back, and while it usually wouldn't have hurt anyone too badly, Granger let out a low moan of pain.  Draco took this to mean that it hit her square in one of her many bruises.  

"Ms. Granger!  Would you like explain the meaning of your disturbing my class?"

"Sorry professor, but I,"

"But?  No buts Ms. Granger, you disturbed my class!  Detention for talking back!  And five points from Gryffindor."  

Hermione wore a defeated expression that Draco was surprised to see.  In all his time of knowing her, granted they hadn't been all that close, Draco had never seen anything get the better of Hermione Granger; and she certainly never gave up without a fight.  What was even more surprising was that her two knuckle head friends didn't see it!  Well, they didn't know what he knew did they?  He thought of something else now, no one knew except him, and Hermione didn't know he knew.  

If he acted differently towards her, then she'd figure out something was wrong.  He couldn't let that happen, but could he treat her the same now, knowing what she went through?  There was no other choice was there.  He couldn't simply go up to her and say, "Look Granger, I read your diary, only you didn't notice it was missing because I made a copy of it, because I'm just a bastard like that, and well, I read all about your scum of a father, and I thought  you needed a break so I'm not going to call you Mudblood anymore.  Sound good?"  Yeah right!  First she would be so embarrassed, and then she would kill him, or maybe she would kill him first and then go crying to Potter and Weasley, "Guess what the stupid Ferrets done now!"  No, he couldn't let her know he knew; there was nothing he could do to except act normal.  

The class ended and Draco started to leave the room as he passed an interesting conversation…

"Oh, Mione!  It's bad enough having detention, but having to serve it with Malfoy too!"  Harry was saying to Hermione.

"Ugh, don't remind me," she groaned.  

Malfoy turned to her and spat out, "I'm not exactly happy about sharing my detention with you either Mudblood!"  he noted the look of sorrow that was deep inside her chestnut eyes, and felt horrible.  She made no immediate reply, and he walked away before one of her two defenders could step in and play the hero.  

Draco walked down the hallways and stopped when he found and empty corridor, and leaned his head against the wall, the cold stone biting his forehead.

_You asshole! _ He said to himself.

_I know._

*~%~*

And that's the end of another chapter.  So what do u guys think?  Is it evil enough yet?  No?  ok, I will make it more evil!!  it will be so evil  ::laughs well, evilly::  I just thought of a great idea for the ending!  I can't wait to get there.  Now, I did my part and wrote the chapter, you do yours and review!  Please?  If you don't I am prepared to make the puppy dog eyes!  

Once again if you would like me to e-mail you when I update, just say so in your review.  

And many thanks to my oh so wonderful reviewers:  Elven Ice Angel, Lady Mastu, Mizz Chilli, Twisted Crimson, Avery, Yehsreh, Kate, Einahpets, Cutie Kat, The Simon Cowell of Fanfiction.net, Fiery-chan, sweetstar, Kayla, bondgirl, crazyginnygirl, Roxy Surfer, Saquoia, Meena, Moon Goddess, Feline Fire, LP Draconis, Mariah, GameOfLove, and Manic Agnst.

U guys are Wonderful!  I am so glad you like this!  

Yea, so I fell in love with this whole angst business, and I had to write another fic, and I thought it was going to be a one-shot, but it turns out, that it will be a full fledged story too!  If u like my writing, and u like angst, then u might wanna check it out!  Its called Into the Abyss.  If u read it, I hope u like it!

~Atiannala


	4. Detention and Darkness

**~FAÇADE~**

Detention and Darkness

            Hermione was quite upset about getting detention.  She was an exemplary student and Snape was a stupid git!  The last place she wanted to be walking to was her Potions classroom, but that however was exactly where she was going.  A torturous hour had to be spent in her least favorite classroom, with her least favorite professor, and with her least favorite ferret!  To say that she was quite put out would be an understatement.  

            When she finally arrived at the classroom, she found the door shut and locked, so she put her bag down and waited.  Pretty soon Malfoy came to the classroom, and she welcomed him with a cold stare.  

            "What'd I do?"

            "Oh shut up Ferret Boy!  You've done plenty!"  her temper was not exactly at its best right now, as she felt that this detention was given  to her unjustly.  

            "Oh, so now I don't even have to do anything for you to be mad at me?  Well that's fine, who cares what a stupid Mudblood thinks anyways?" he shouted at her his voice dripping with annoyance.  

            As soon as he said it he could see the hurt in her eyes, and he felt guilty.  This was so hard, why did she have to start, he hadn't done anything wrong, well that she knew of anyways.  It felt so wrong to be mean to her now, knowing what he knew.  He decided to go for silence.  There were tears in her eyes that she refused to cry and the knowledge that he was hurting her further clawed at his mind.  The two stood there silent for a few more minutes before Snape appeared slinking down the hallway wearing his usual surly expression.  He let them into the classroom making it very clear that he was disenchanted with both students.  

            "You will both be doing lines for me," he announced, "Mr. Malfoy, you will write 'I will pay attention in class' and Ms. Granger, you will write 'I will not disrupt Professor Snape's class ever again.'  If either of you stop writing, you will receive another detention tomorrow.  You will also have completed the lines two hundred times before you may leave, begin."

            Both teens sat down and began writing, both aware of the fact that Hemione's sentence was far longer than Draco's.  One hour and two hundred and fifty-seven lines later, Hermione left the potions room and sulked off to dinner.  She was in a right fury and didn't think she was going to eat too much.  

            Hermione sat down at the table next to Ron and across from Harry.  The two boys greeted her pleasantly, so she smiled at them.  She didn't exactly trust her self to show anger.  She spooned some pasta onto her plate, and began to push it around with her fork.  It was getting dull listening to Harry and Ron's conversation about Quidditch teams and which one had the best shot to win the World Cup.  Never having been very interested in sports, she only knew about three teams, and they weren't even being mentioned.  Finally Ginny came over and Hermione figured she was saved from boredom, and boy was she right!  

            "Hi Mione!  Ron!  Harry!"  and as she said Harry's name, she smiled and leaned over for a kiss.  

            "Ginny!"  Hermione gasped, looking to Ron for a similar reaction, but he was beaming proudly, evidently finally agreeing with his sister's choice in men.  

            Ginny laughed, "Sorry Mione, Harry and I got together this summer when he came to stay at the burrow.  We tried to tell you in an owl, but Pig brought all the letters we sent back.  And when we saw you yesterday, it didn't come up I guess, you know, old news now."  

            She nodded silently to show understanding.  Hermione hadn't received any owls that summer because her drunken father had practically chased them off with a stick.  She had saw Pigwidgon a couple times, but the owl probably refused to return to her house eventually after such rotten treatment.  At least Pig never really had to go back.  Not like Hermione, she was trapped there.  How she had longed to be like Pig that summer and just fly away.  But that was impossible.  

            "Mione?"  Ron asked.

            "Oh sorry, I must have dazed out.  I'm still kinda upset about getting a detention with Snape and all."

            "Oyi!  How did that go?" asked Ginny animatedly.

            "My hand feels like its about to fall off."

            "Hey look on the bright side, at least your hand doesn't have the words 'I will not tell lies' engraved in it." Harry piped in with a smile.  He was trying to lighten Hermione's mood.

            "Yea thank god Snape never heard about that!"  Ron exclaimed, "There wouldn't be a Gryffindor around with out a tattoo on the back of their  'and."  

            Harry, Ron, and Ginny burst out laughing, so Hermione felt that she must laugh too, but inside she felt nothing funny.  It depressed her to see how happy her friends were.  To remember how happy she used to be before, before… she didn't want to think of that here.  This was not the time or place for such tormenting thoughts.  

            A curious pair of gray eyes watched her from across the room.  Draco had become very interested in this girl all of a sudden.  It was amazing how she carried on with her life after all that had happened.  She just sat there with her friends pretending nothing was wrong, when he knew that she was dying inside.  He began to regard her with a certain amount of respect; as a Malfoy, he had been brought up to control and hide his emotions, and not to let them control him, but he was fairly certain that even he could not conceal such a large amount of pain as she was.  

            He decided that it was did not suit him to fight with her any more.  There would have to be a way around it, and he would find one.  It's amazing how much there is hiding behind the surface of people, he would never have figured Hermione to be that strong.  He saw Hermione and her three friends get up and leave.  A while later, he decided to go too.  

            Hermione made her way up to the common room, glad to find it empty.  She walked over and sat on the seat of a bay window that was on the side of the common room.  It was a nice little seat, and it overlooked the Quidditch Pitch.  She could see Harry, Ginny, and Ron along with the rest of the Gryffindor team out practicing for their up coming matches.  _Look at them, so happy. _ A tear slid down her cheek.  She longed to be like them, she wanted to be happy and free, but a new wall now separated her from the others; she would never again be like them.  Her tears flowed freely now.  She was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear the portrait open.  Malfoy cleared his throat loudly, and she rubbed her eyes hoping he didn't notice the tears.  He did, but didn't let her know.

            "What come to make fun of me some more?" she asked.  

            "No," he said gruffly, and began to walk away, but stopped when he saw the incredulous expression on her face he knew that that would be curious behavior.  He lunged into an explanation.  "Look Granger," he said in a tone that made Hermione think that he was trying very hard to be civil, "As much as I love making you cry, putting up with your insolence all the time is far more than anyone could handle.  Quite frankly, if I have to deal with you every night, I will suffer from the worst case of migraines ever.  So I'm going to say this once, and once only.  As long as we must live in such a dreadfully close proximity, you stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours."  As soon as he was done speaking these words he turned and walked briskly up to his room, and slammed the door.  The gesture made Hermione assume he had had a pretty rough day for whatever reason, but she couldn't deny that she wouldn't miss his snide remarks.  

            When Draco got back to his room, he congratulated himself.  He had been successful in finding a way to avoid fighting with Granger, without loosing face.  It was so simple, she thought he was sick of being around her, and he wouldn't have to feel guilty about kicking someone who was down.  Of course the loss of an enemy meant that he would have to pick on Potter and Weasley, even more, but at least living would be more bearable.  

            Now that he didn't have to worry about the stupid Mudblood, he was going to get down to the school work that he had neglected so much that day.  There was plenty of homework, and due to the fact that his mind was elsewhere all day, there were plenty of chapters he had to read in his school books as well.  

            He was doing work late into the night before he had finally finished.  When he saw that the candles that lit his room were almost out, he decided that it was time to go to sleep.  Throwing his robes off he clambered over to him bed and laid there for a few moments.  There was a small book in the back of his mind that was forbidding him to sleep.  He hadn't meant to, but he had become addicted to reading the diary.  With a sigh he pulled it out and flipped to the next page.  

_Dear Diary,_

_            My father went out today, in the afternoon.  He told me to cook dinner and have it ready when he got back.  So, I cooked the dinner and set it out on the table.  I went to put the utensils out, when my hand came to rest on a knife.  I could end it all now, all the pain, the suffering.  That was what was running through my head.  I don't want to feel the pain anymore, I don't want to feel anything.  I had the knife pressed to the skin above my wrist, when my father walked through the door.  I came back to my senses I suppose after that, but I don't know if it really is more sensible to stay here and wait to be hurt.  Often nights, I pray that I will die.  I don't want this anymore.  I'm scared._

            Draco looked at the book in shock; had Hermione really considered killing herself?  He put a hand up to his face and realized that it was wet, he quickly brushed away the tear as if he were afraid someone would see it.  His emotions rarely ever got the best of him, but the thought of some one wanting to kill themselves because of something their father did.  It was too much to handle.  

            Listen to him, it was too much for him to handle?  Imaging what poor Hermione was going through. 

_You're going soft Draco, since when do you care about "poor Hermione"? _

_I don't!  I was simply thinking that it must be hard to deal with.  _

_Then why did you call her "Poor Hermione"?_

_I don't care about the stupid Mudblood!_

_Much better._

He sighed, it was all so confusing, first pity, then respect, what was this new sentiment?  Why had he actually shed a tear while reading the last entry?  The book was slammed shut and hidden away in the drawer; Draco Malfoy did not care about other people, least of all Mudbloods!

            His head sank into the pillow as he entered a deep sleep.  

            Hermione had eventually made her way back to her dorm room, but not before shedding countless more tears.  She felt tired, but she thought that it would be a good idea to take a bath first, to calm and relax her body and ease her mind.  Her towel and soaps were already in the bathroom so she headed down the hallway.  Once in the bath, she gladly welcomed the burning water as it caressed her skin.  The hot water embraced her and she let herself slip away from her troubles.  There was nothing to worry about, no more need to cry; it was as if the warmth of her bath was filling the coldness of her soul.  However, she could not hide here forever.  

            Reluctantly, she removed herself from her bath and pulled a robe around her.  Her wet feet made a trail of foot prints on the floor as she wandered back to her room.  The curtains were drawn back, and she could see the moon, all alone in a sea of stars.  That was how she was, alone.  Alone, yet horribly surrounded; she was surrounded by people who were happy.  And their happiness seemed to mock her misery.  Every joyful laugh she heard appeared to be directed at her sorrow, every smile sliced through the void that was her soul.  

            To be alone in a place where she was sounded by people was far worse then it had felt to be alone without anyone.  For here she could see how different she now was from them, the happy children who frolicked down the corridors amongst  their piers.  It reminded her of days when she too laughed because she was happy and smiled because she was loved.  

            But now, she was trapped.  Trapped into acting as if she were the same happy girl that the whole school thought she was.  She was suffering; suffering from living a life that was a lie.  Too much more of this would make life unlivable.  The sole desire of her heart, was for some one to know her, and to show her the love that had been ripped so harshly away from her.  She wanted someone to fill the emptiness of her soul.  But, there was no one to tell, none who would understand.  And even if there was someone, how could she say to them what she felt, she could never voice those words.  

            No, alone she was, and alone she always would be.  

_Dear Diary,_

_            I am empty.  A terrible emptiness has entered me and filled all that used to be happy.  I feel numb.  It is almost as if I have forgotten everything I once enjoyed.  I can no longer be happy with my friends, I think I have forgotten how.  I cannot remember the joy I once felt when I walked between Harry and Ron, I cannot remember how it felt to laugh from the depths of my soul, I cannot remember what it felt like to love.  It is almost as if I can feel nothing.  I feel naught but the nothingness that surrounds me, the nothingness that fills my heart.  To feel is to live, yet I feel nothing.  Am I then, alive?  Or have I become the mere shadow of one who used to be?  Is there any thing left for me now? _

            Hermione closed the book and put it away.  She lay her head on the pillow, but did not fall asleep for a long time.  When sleep finally took her, she dreamed of nothing.  It was terrifying.  

**~*~**

And that's another one!  Oh I have a plan for this fic!  It gets so sad!  But well, Its labels as angst for a reason!

Thank you to all of my beautiful reviewers!  I love u all!  41 reviews!  Woot!  Tr1n1ty, Eniahpets, Roxy Surfer, dew, girldevil, the simon cowel of fanfiction, Mizz Chilli, and sweetstar all reviewed on the last chapter n made me very happy!  

I might not update for a few days, b/c I gotta take my laptop in to school for updates, n it's the only working comp I got!  Which is y I am updating all my stories today!  This one, Initiation, and Into the Abyss!  I know three fics at once is bad!, but I finished writing one, n well I like writing, n it gives me a change in pace!

Lemme know if u want to be emailed when I update!

Bye

~Atiannala


	5. The Edge

**~FAÇADE~**

The Edge

Disclaimer: I will own Harry Potter, I will own Harry Potter, I will own Harry Potter ::opens eyes:: nope didn't work, I still own nothing!

            Hermione woke the next morning to find her room washed out by sunlight, it must have been quite late.  It was a Saturday, and that meant she did not have to do anything that day.  For this she was glad because there really wasn't anything she wanted to be doing, or anyone that she wanted to be with.  Being with her friends reminded her too much of the old times when she was happy and carefree, but it was all different now.  

            Reluctantly and slowly, Hermione raised herself off her bed, and still clad in her night clothes, she made her way to the bathroom.   Twenty-three minutes later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom, still in pajamas, but with wet hair streaming down her back, dampening the back of her shirt.  She headed back to her room unaware that there were two gray eyes fixed on her.

            Draco sat on the couch in the common room, and had been watching as Hermione walked through the hall and into her room.  The dark bruises that had once covered her had now turned to a lighter shade, they were still there, but healing was taking its proper place.  She had now entered her room, and was no longer visible.  

There had been lots of homework, but he had finished it last night, he now sat in the common room polishing his broom.  It was beautiful outside, and he did not intend to spend the day indoors.  He crossed the room to look out the window.

_Curses! _ The Gryffindor team was swarming around the Quidditich Pitch.  _Do they really have to practice so much?  Everyone knew that Gryffindor and Slytherin were the two best teams in the school, and you didn't see Slytherin out there almost every day did you?  He smirked, _they must be scared for the upcoming match with Slytherin.  _Well, he couldn't fly around the pitch, but the grounds were always open.  _

He made his way out of the common room and headed towards the large front entrance of the school.  However, his path was soon obstructed by a rather large object.  

"Hello Drakie! I was just looking for you."  As Pansy said this, she leaned up against him and ran a hand up and down his chest.  Draco controlled his expressions, and did not allow the look of disgust to darken his features, however his insides churned at her touch.  "What are you doing now?"

"I am going for a walk."

"Oh what fun!  Where are we going?"

"I am going for a walk, _alone."_

"Oh, of course we're going alone, it's not romantic if we let other people come along."

_Is she for real?_  A sigh escaped from Draco, but it was unnoticed by his dense companion.  There was no way he was going to spend any more time with Pansy than he had to.  "Oh no!"  

"What's wrong Drakie?" Pansy asked in a disgustingly high voice.

"I've forgotten something, wait for me I'll run and get it."  

"Ok, Drakie!"

He turned and left, no intention of going back.  The common room was still empty, but he thought that there were faint sounds drifting from the direction of Hermione's room which meant that she was still in there.  His homework was done, his broom was polished, what else was there to do?  A few moments later he sat on the couch with a spell book in his hands that he got from one of the shelves that encompassed the room.  Now was as good a time as ever to learn some new charms and curses.   

The book was an interesting one, there was a new spell on each page and at the bottom of every page, there was a wizard that preformed the task so you could see the proper way to perform the charm.  

He had gone through a few charms and performed them successfully, when he came to a page with a girl that had curly brown hair and brown eyes.  She looked a bit like Hermione, but no, Hermione's hair was more wavy, and less curly, and her eyes had an amber tint that made bright even when they were full of water. The girl in the book was actually quite plain and Hermione was definitely far from plain, pretty even.  

_What did you just say?  _A sharp voice snapped through his thoughts.  This voice was beginning to sound more and more like his father's.  

_I didn't say anything, I was merely looking at the book.  _

_And thinking how beautiful the Mudblood was?_

_No, I…_

_Yes you were!  You're pathetic!  A disgrace to the name of wizards!_

_I do not think she's beautiful!  She is nothing but a filthy muggle-born brat! And a know-it-all.  She's disgusting.  _

_I don't know what's worst, you disgusting thoughts, or your inability to read them, you dishonor me!  _

_I…_

But just then he heard the sound of a door opening, and saw Hermione walk out of her room still wearing the pajamas she had been earlier.  _Still in pajamas, it almost 3!  Something must be wrong, well more wrong than usual._

_Pa-thetic! _

_Shut up!_

Hermione walked across the room, to a bookshelf, and stood in front of it for a moment before grabbing a book and going back to her room.  She didn't even so much as glance at Draco and he couldn't help but feel slightly dismayed at this.  __

_You told her to ignore you, and now you're upset about it? _

_I am not upset!_

_Touchy touchy, _

He was not getting anywhere this way so he retreated into his room.   Here he found still nothing to do, as he was a good student, he was already so far ahead in his studies, he would still be ahead at Christmas break.    Wandering around the room, he could find nothing that struck his fancy.  Everything was too old, too dumb, too tedious.  Finally he lay down on his bed wondering if then end of the day was ever going to come soon enough when his guilty eyes came to rest on the top drawer of his bed side table.  

He had already read it, it couldn't hurt to read more, and it wasn't as if anyone knew what he was up to.  No one would ever find out.  There was a time when he would have gladly paraded anything he read in that small book around the school in a heart beat.  But now, things were different, he had lost all desire to even tease her about things he had for the past six years.  And yet, nothing had truly changed between them, to Hermione, he knew that he was the same self centered git that he had always been.  She saw him no differently than she always had; he was her enemy, the boy who made her cry.  Then why now, could he not bring himself to be that boy?  If he was a git, why did he feel so sorry now, for all the times he taunted her, seeing just how far he could push her before he could make her cry.  Why now, when he could be doing anything, was the only thing that interested him a small diary that belonged to the girl who hated him?  How come he could not remove her from his thoughts?  What was happening?

            Eventually Draco gave into his desire and pulled out the book and read more.  He read many of the entries and found in them so much pain so much sorrow.  There were things in there though, that he could feel too; how often had he felt alone, entirely alone?  Too often.  He wondered if there could ever be a time when he might not have to be so alone.  

He found entries that told of her hatred for him; he knew it was so, but somehow, reading it was difficult.  Here he had access to her every thought and feeling, and saw himself from other eyes, and to say he didn't like it would be an understatement.  In her latest entries, he had entirely disappeared, everyone had disappeared.  Hermione felt alone, like she had no one; and Draco began to worry for her.  He did not stop reading until he had finished all that there was to read.  The last entry had been peculiar and curiously short.  

_Dear Diary,_

_            Is there not anything to fill this emptiness inside me?_

            And that was it except for a few tear splotches that obscured the page.  It was dark outside now, and his stomach yelled at him for the neglect it had been receiving.  He was hungry, but there was no way he could eat anything.  The book was placed on top of his night stand, as Draco needed to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed.  

            He crept down the dark hallway, because he figured Hermione would be sleeping already, but the door to her room was slightly ajar, and he could not help himself.  The room was entirely dark, except for a patch of moonlight that illuminated the sleeping girl in her bed.  Draco noticed that the pajamas were the same ones that she had been wearing all day.  

            Lying in her bed, Hermione looked so small and innocent, and Draco hated himself for ever horrible comment he ever said to her.  He stood there watching her for a moment, when she began to toss and turn.  She was muttering words aloud, but only just so; and Draco couldn't hear what exactly they were, but he thought he saw a "No" and some "stop"s.  

            An idea came to Draco, and he sat down on the edge of the brunette's bed pulling out his wand.  Placing his wand at her temple he breathed the words, "Nocturna Pleasentus." A slow smile crept over Hermione's face, and she snuggled down into her pillow.  Absentmindedly, Draco petted her hair for a few minutes as she slept, looking down at her now placid features.  

            When Draco finally reached the bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror, _what have you done?_

            Hermione awoke in the morning actually feeling quite pleasant.  It was a feeling that was now strange to her, but not unwelcome.  When she woke up, she actually woke up and got dressed, and looked forward to any challenges the day might hold.  Today, she felt alive, even if it was a rare and beautiful thing.  Her good mood darkened slightly as she passed through her common room, where she was greeted with a glare from Malfoy; but reminding herself that this was much better than a ten minuet long row her spirits picked up a little.              

            At breakfast, she found only Ron and she sat down by him as he piled his plate high with pancakes.  "Morning Mione!"

            "Morning Ron!" she said giving her best friend a hug and a small peck on the cheek.

            "Well, something surely made you cheerful this morning!"

            "I've just had the best sleep that I've had in ages, and I feel good.  Where are Harry and Ginny?"

            "Oh, they said something about needing to talk alone."  

The two teens finished their breakfast and then decided to find their friends.  They didn't have to look very hard; Harry was in the common room sitting in an arm chair, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.  

"Harry what's wrong?"

"She dumped me, she dumped me!" his voice was soft as if he couldn't get over the shock of it.  

"What?!?!"  Ron was livid!  He had been counting on wedding bells with this pair.  Ginny was going to need a stern talking to!  A red color began to span his face.  

Hermione decided to be more sensitive, "I know, it must be really hard for you Harry.  How you must feel alone after things had been going so well, but…"

But Harry cut her off, picking his head up out of his hands to expose two red rimmed green eyes, he shouted, "Oh what do you know of it Hermione?  Every thing's always perfect for you!  Perfect grades, perfect family, perfect life!  What do you know about pain and sorrow?  NOTHING!  You've always had everything you ever wanted, including foreign Quidditch stars who wrap themselves around your finger.  Don't lecture me on how I feel when nothing horrible has ever happened to you in your life!"  

It was Hermione's turn to yell, "You're right Harry, I know NOTHING about it!  Nothing!"  And she turned and stormed out of the Gryffindor common room, but stopped at the portrait and turned to have a last word, "and I am sorry for trying to comfort you, Harry.  I suppose I just forgot, that no one except you has every felt alone, and no one else ever goes through any tough times.  You the special one, the only one who has problems.  Arrogant  bastard!"  she stormed out of the common room, and broke into a run.  

Imagine her never going through anything bad in her life!  Imagine, her no knowing what it was like to be alone!  If only they knew!  They were the ones who didn't know what it felt like!  They didn't understand true pain.  Well she didn't need them, she didn't need this!  She didn't stop running until she reached her bed room.  She went to her trunk and took out her diary, a quill, an ink well, and a small phial and then sat down at the foot of her bed.  A million things were going through her head all at once, and she had no desire to make sense of them all, she only wanted them to be silent; to  stop and leave her alone.  

Draco had been in the common room when Hermione burst through it, he would never get any work done if she kept interrupting him like this.  He made for his room, and when he got there, he saw that the diary that he had left on the nightstand was beginning to glow.  The words appeared on the page as Hermione sat writing them in her room.  

_Dear Diary,_

_            I am sick of pretending.  I can't keep this up any longer!  My life is perfect? My life?  If they even knew the half of it!  I am no longer the same happy girl that I once was.  There is nothing left for me here except for pain, no one here who could ever understand the emptiness I feel.  Nothing but anguish, and this agony must end. Now.  I just want every thing to stop, and there's only one way to do that_

            The quill fell out of Hermione's shaking hand, and the then she lifted the phial slowly to her lips.   

*~*~*~*~*~*

BUM BUM BUM,  what will happen?

Well,  I'm not so sure a/b this chapter, didn't live up to my standards, but I suppose its alright, next chapter, things will pick up a lot!  The next chapter gets evil!  But I suppose I should leave that to next chapter shouldn't I? 

I'm sad, b/c I updated one of my stories, Initiation, (which is now finished!), but its on page 19 of the updates!!  N I updated this morning, and that didn't show up!  I think I will go back to that one and write more, though, I think that one will have a sequel , I skipped over five action filled years, but it the sequel wont be a romance, but an action, which is why it's a sequel and not continuing,  hmm… I like that.  Ok!  I'm a little better now!  

And to my reviewers!  I love you guys!  Sry bout the lame chapter next one will be better for you I promise!

Roxy Surfer:  again, thank you for your review!  I am so happy you like my stories, and it means a lot to me that you always review them!  It makes me feel like a good writer!  ::smiles::  

Scalene Tristy: thanks for the review!  I know poor Hermione, but it will unfortunately prolly get worst before it gets better, I have big plans for her ::grins evilly::

Dreaming One: Thanks for the review, yea, I know the plots old, but I like it.  ^_^  yea I'll watch my characters.  I suppose ur right about Hermione though, although I was kinda going for the learned helplessness deal that often those who are beaten develop, but I think I am going to maker her stand up and try to control things soon, and ill show shes still intelligent in the next ch too, oh I can see this getting long, but u've given me an idea.  Hmm… good job.

Draco-Malfoy-Severus-Lover:  yay!  Thank you! I'm flattered!  And I read the new ch, it was great!

Blade Mackay:  thank you!  Glad you liked it!

Pandora:  Thank you for the review!  Happy to see you liked it!  I think its going to get sad I did make it angst, but I promise it will become cheerful at one point and thing will get resolved, because well, I want romance in there too, hmm… there might even be action, because well, I am tired of writing short stories!   n I heart this fic!!  O, n its definitely not too sunny here in Florida, despite all the rumors, it actually raind (pours) just about every day  and its hot as hades even when its cloudy!  Bleh!  Entirely unliveable, I like about 50 mins away from Maimi, and it is nothing like they pretend it is down here!  I was actually telling a friend of mine the other day how it would be nice to live in England!

Einahpets1:  thanks for the review!  Also thank you because you have read many of my stories, and review a lot!  I appreciate that!  Hope u enjoy!

Lady Matsu:  thank you!  A lot!  I am glad to hear that it came across that way!  Emotions are tricky things!  I think that next chapter, we will get more emotions, and well, different emotions coming through.  Hmm…::tapps fingers:: yes that will do nicely!  

Georgie:  thank you!  I think I may have made Malfoy a lil mushy here, but it was mostly his thoughts, next chapter we are going to get actions, and I promise he wont come off as too soft,  well he has to crack a little, but not too much he is quite stubborn you know!

Purrtyflirty:  Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!

Kewii:  thank you!  That means a lot to me, I know this ch kinda sucked, but ive got big plans for the next one!

Sweetstar3:  thanks, ok I will!  ^_^

Dragonbrat:  thanks for the review!  Ahh!  You are so right about Ginny!  I know what too do now, I will have her pick it up in the next chapter, Hermione's day of absence will confirm her thoughts, and she will have espically wanted to talk to her about harry, and be upset that she wasn't newhere to be found n oh, I shouldn't give away the whole plot, but yay!  I have even more plans now!  Thank you!

Fiery-chan: thank you!  I like his conflicts too, but I think they got excessive in this ch, can u tell I didn't like this one much,  but hold on b/c I have great ideas for whats coming up!  

Rouge-Mage:  thanks for the review!  and thank you, emotions are hard to pinpoint often, its nice to hear when you've nailed them!

Okay folks!  That was all the reviewers for chapter four!  I am so glad that it was well liked!  It makes me happy, and in replying to my rewiewers, I have gotten oober amount of plans for this fic!  Give me all the suggestions you want!  I am after all writing this to please you guys.  I feel great things about to happen!  Terrible, but great!  (tee hee recognize this?)  

Well, I got places to go, characters to manipulate, stories to write, I will try and get out the next chapter in a few days!  Maybe sooner even.  Its actually not written yet!  curse having to get my laptop updated!  Well I must get down to business!  See you soon!

REVIEW!!

~Atiannala


	6. Truth be Told

Eighty-one reviews!!  ::falls off chair::  wow!  I luv u guys!

Disclaimer, I still own nothing!  ::cries::

FAÇADE 

Truth be Told

            Draco stared unblinking for a moment at the page in front of him, the blue glow had not yet left the words.  _Did she, but she wouldn't?  Would she?  Deciding not to take any chances, Draco dropped the book and ran from the room.  The book lay open on the floor as the light of the words faded into darkness.  _

            Once inside Hermione's room, Draco found the girl collapsed on the floor and shaking.  He didn't know what was wrong, but one thing was for certain, the girl needed to get to the hospital wing immediately.  One hand under her knees, and one under her shoulders, Draco staggered out of their dorm and up to the Hospital Wing, staggering slightly under the dead weight of the girl.  

            "I have given her a potion that will slow the poison, but I must work fast to find an antidote for what she has taken.  Thank you for delivering her, Mr. Malfoy, but you would do well to go so that I may work uninterrupted.  We will notify you should any changes occur."

            Realizing, that the nurse obviously thought that he cared what was going to happen, and ignoring the fact that he did, he said, "Do you think I honestly care about a stupid little Mudblood?  The way she was carrying on had become distracting, and I needed to remove her from my presence."  Then he turned on his heel and retreated, leaving behind a rather confused Madam Pomphrey, who could have sworn that only moments before his surly face had actually been ridden with compassion and concern for the girl.  Teenagers were simply getting more confusing by the day.

            Ginny Weasley was walking down a hallway, she knew that Hermione's dorm was some where around here, but she didn't know exactly where.  She had been counting on talking to Hermione about her troubles, but all week Hermione had been distracted, and was never there for Ginny to talk to.  She had noticed this in Hermione on the train ride on the way there, Hermione's unwillingness to fully indulge in conversation.  The boys hadn't noticed it, because both were clueless when dealing with the subtle workings of girls, but to Ginny who was Hermione's best girlfriend, the aberration did not go unnoticed.  

Figuring that, in her own time, Hermione would come around and confide in Ginny as she had always done, she did not push her.  But it was obvious that things were getting worse, and Hermione failed to make an appearance at all on Saturday.  As it was now Sunday night, and the only news she had heard of the older girl, when Ron told her that he and Hermione had encountered a rather upset Harry Potter that morning, but she had apparently vanished shortly after.  

There was a growing feeling of concern inside of Ginny that Hermione might need to talk to her as much as she needed to talk to Hermione.  This of course, however, made her think of why she needed to talk to Hermione.  Ginny had never wanted to dump Harry, but it seemed that there was nothing else to do.  Her mind wandered back a few nights.  

_Harry's warm lips presses firmly against Ginny's and his strong arms encircled her and held her tight.  It was a good feeling, a safe feeling; nothing could harm her while she was here.  But Harry had to ruin it.  They were in an old classroom sitting on the floor next to Harry's Invisibility Cloak.  Ever so slowly, one of the hands that was holding Ginny, snuck up her shirt and traced its way up her spine.  At first she ignored it, but soon it became apparent that the hand wanted to undo her bra.  _

_"mmm…Harry," she meant to say powerfully for him to take it as a sign to stop, but it came out more like a moan.  "Harry,  HARRY!"  that got his attention.  _

_"What?"  _

_"Stop," but as she said the word her voice became soft and she was forced to advert her eyes.  _

_Harry sighed and released her, "What's with you Gin?"_

_"What's with me?" but apparently he didn't hear this._

_"We've been going out steady for months now, and you haven't let me touch you once."  _

_"Harry I told you, I just.  I don't feel comfortable."  _

_"Why Ginny?  Why can't we get past this?" _

_"Why can't you respect my decision?" _

_"Because I don't understand it!" _

_Ginny looked at the ground.  What Harry didn't know, and what she didn't want to tell him, was that her last boyfriend had raped her.  She didn't tell any one not even Hermione, how could she?  And Harry was the last person who she wanted to know.  But since then, she was afraid of being touched by a guy, even Harry.  It wasn't that she was afraid that he would rape her, it was just that the memory was still to strong, and she wanted to forget.  _

_"Harry, you told me that you loved me," she now raised her pale blue eyes and met his green ones.  _

_"I do Ginny, I really do, but what…"_

_"Harry, if you love me, you wont have to understand."  _

_It was Harry's turn to look at the ground now; she was right and he knew it.  But still, how can you expect a seventeen year old boy to engage in battle with his hormones, and not even tell him why?  And his hormones so wanted him to hold Ginny close, like he had held no other girl before.  He didn't mean to keep imposing himself on her, it just happened.  _

_"Come on, lets go back,"  and Ginny complied.  _

_They came back to a deserted __Gryffindor__Tower__, and Harry walked Ginny over to her staircase.  His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her in for a kiss.  It was sweet and warmed his insides.  Harry's hand left its place and ran itself over to caress the inner part of Ginny's thigh.  _

_Ginny pulled back abruptly and said sternly, "Good night, Harry," and turned and withdrew into her dorm room.   _

Ginny couldn't keep up their relationship; she couldn't give Harry what he wanted.  She had begun to think that Harry might not actually love her, but might simply be trying to get play.  After all, he was so adamant about the subject.  There was a great need to speak to the older girl and hear some good advise.  

As Ginny stood there in the hallway looking for any sign of a room, a tall, blond, and muscular Slytherin came down the hallway.  He was in a horrid mood and seeing the red head didn't help matters.  "What are you doing here Weasley?" he spat.

"L-looking for Hermione, have you seen her?"

He stood towering over her, his face centimeters away from hers and fiercely he said, "I don't make it my business to baby sit Mudbloods!"  The girl cringed as his harsh words hit her face.  The blond walked briskly past her, knocking into her shoulder in the process.  _Git! She thought as he disappeared behind a portrait, but at least Ginny knew now where the common room was.  _

Hermione let out a low moan, her head was pounding and every inch of her body ached.  Gods!  What did she do to herself?  She couldn't remember; everything was a blur.  Her eyes slowly opened, and she saw great blobs of white and gray surrounding her.  But wait, her room wasn't white!  As the world came into focus, Hermione realized where she was: the hospital wing.  

What would she be doing in the hospital wing?  Then she remembered what had happened and what she had done.  Oh no!  She had failed!  Ironically enough the first time she failed in her life was at trying to take her own life.  But that's life's sick little twisted way of dealing with things now isn't it?  She tried to sit up, but fell immediately back down as the pain scored across her brain.  

Well one thing was for sure, she was not going to sit here and wait to answer questions.  No, she was getting out, no matter how much it hurt.  As every inch of her body screamed in protest, she deliberately stood up and staggered out of the room.  She made her way to her room, by this time Ginny had long since departed.  When Hermione entered the portrait hole, she noticed a blond sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.  However, to draw any conclusion or make any inference besides the fact he was there was simply not allowed by the torment in her head.  

"Hermione! Your alright!"  his emotions had reacted to seeing the girl before his head, and he accidentally let his concern slip out.  Well, it was too late to change that now, maybe he should come clean.  

Hermione looked at him; one thing registered in her battered brain, this statement should not have come from that body.  She turned and looked at him as he came in and out of focus, and the room started to sway.  

In actuality, it was not the room, but Hermione that did the swaying; and an alarmed Malfoy rushed to her just in time to catch her before she fell to the ground.  Perhaps now wasn't exactly the best time to come clean.  

He took the unconscious girl up to her bedroom and laid her on her bed.  He pulled the covers up over her and with his wand conjured up a cold damp cloth which he laid across her forehead.  Then he went to the common room and began to brew a potion. 

The potion he was called the Dolor Levatio potion, and it was good for aches and pains.  It took half an hour to brew as it was a rather simple potion.  When it was finished he took it back up to Hermione's room.  Wand out, he said the word, "_Enervate._" 

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and she tried to sit up.  Draco caught her behind the back and supported her so she could sit half way up.  "Here drink this," he was holding the potion up to her face.  

Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!  I'm not trying to poison you; you did that you self remember!"  and in a softer and gentler tone added, "this will help."  And his voice was encouraging.  

Hermione looked at him and saw genuine concern in his eyes, and decided that maybe just this once, it was okay to trust him.  Slowly, she parted her lips, and he raised the potion to them.  It slid into her mouth smoothly as he tenderly poured it in.  it was soothing, and Hermione could feel a warm tingling sensation flow through her as she swallowed.  Draco gingerly laid her back on her pillow and stroked the hair that fell across her forehead.  "Sleep now," he whispered as he looked into her eyes; and he was the last thing she saw before she shut her own eyes and let sleep take her.  

_God she is beautiful._

He was also the first thing she saw when she woke up feeling better than she had the last two times she did.  Draco was sprawled across and arm chair, his robes ruffled and his usually perfect hair disheveled.  There was also the faint sign of bags under his eyes.  He must have felt her looking at him, because he woke up and looked at her.  

"Oh, your up."  His speech was slightly awkward; it was one thing to take care of her as she slept, but it was another thing entirely to be here while she was awake and able to completely object to his presence.  

She eyed him curiously, the faint memory of their previous encounter played at the back of her mind.  It was a strange thought and she felt the awkwardness also; for here in front of her sat her archenemy, apparently having cared for her while she was incapacitated.  "What, what day is it?" she asked cautiously, not knowing what to say to her enemy and savior.  

"Today is Wednesday.  You left the hospital wing on Monday and have been asleep here ever since."

"Why…" she didn't know how to finish her thought, how to ask why he would save and care for her.  But apparently he knew what she was thinking.

"I don't know."  As he said this, his gaze drifted down to the floor.  "Well maybe…" but he trailed off.

"What do you mean?" the brunette prompted.  

He turned and looked at her, holding back tears in his eyes.  This was going to be really hard to do.  "Hermione," he began slowly, "I, I did something bad, and I know I shouldn't have, but at the time it  seemed like such a good idea, but so much has, changed, since then."  He looked down at the floor.  

"I'm listening," she said urging him to continue.  

"Hermione, when I saw you on the Hogwarts express, you dropped something before you left, I picked it up.  Later I made a copy of it and put the original back in your possession before you noticed.  But the copy also copied every thing that was added to the original.  And having this object in my possession gave me a lot of insight about.  I learned things that I would have never even imagined.  Once I really looked at it, I knew I should never have done it; it wasn't a silly little thing like I thought it would be.  No, it was more.  But it was so powerful that I became addicted to it, I wanted to know more.  I became quite addicted to it, and quite fascinated by you.  but I am going to do now what I should have done a long time ago."  Draco reached into his robes and pulled out a small black book and placed it on Hermione's lap.  

Curiously she picked up the book and opened it.  She glanced at the page realizing what it was and her stomach sank.  

Am I evil for leaving it there?  What will Hermione do now that she knows the truth?  Will she forgive and forget?  Or will she be mad?  But he did save her life!  Yea but he was a prick!  Hmm… I think I know how she will react  ::laughs evilly::  yes, that will do quite nicely!  And what about Ginny! Poor girl!  I never would have guessed that.  Makes me want to cry.  But it looks like Hermione and Draco weren't the only one's pretending everything was normal.  I wonder if anyone else has secrets…hmm… I dunno yet.  be a good audience and tell me if making more people play charades will just muddle the story or if that will make it more interesting.  

Anyways, Ginny is going to be the one who realizes that Hermione has problems, I think any ways,  Harry and Ron are sadly too clueless when it comes to girls.  

Okay now make me really happy and review!!  no?   what if I said there was candy involved?  That's more like it!  

And I want to thank every body who reviewed, b/c well, I love you guys!  But sadly, I cannot get on to fanfic, so I cannot respond to them.  Which also means that no one can read my story I updated yesterday.  ::cries::  but if you want to, you could read it, its called Moonlight, and its pretty good, everyone's liked it so far.  There's only two chapters as of yet, so it wont take long.  ::looks pleadingly::

Anyways, those of you who did review, thank you, and I will make a thank you/response session at the end of next chapter promise!  

Alright well I am going to go and well write another chapter for something else now!  Ta ta for now!!

~Atiannala


	7. Dealing

Disclaimer:  must you really torture me so?  I don't own anything!

FAÇADE

Dealing

*~ Draco reached into his robes and pulled out a small black book and placed it on Hermione's lap.  

Curiously she picked up the book and opened it.  She glanced at the page realizing what it was and her stomach sank.~*

An awkward silence hung about the room.  Draco was looking from the floor and Hermione, but Hermione's eyes were fixed on the book that held all of her secrets; she felt exposed, and by her worst enemy at that.

Draco  tried to break the silence, "Herm…"

"Get out!" she interrupted her words short and fierce, causing the blond to jump from his chair.  

"But,"

"Did you not hear me?  Get out!"  He took a few steps towards the door, but still faced her.  "OUT!!"  Hermione chucked the book at him narrowly missing his head and hitting the door frame; he fled.  Once he was gone, Hermione collapsed into a fit of sobs.  

            Draco had expected something like this to happen, but it was affecting him more than he wanted to admit.  While he had cared for her when she was ailing, he had nurtured a part of himself that had never had room to grow before.  Through her, he had learned what it was like to care for someone, and to worry about them.  He had learned to love, but he had also learned to hurt.  You can't get hurt if you never feel; but once you open yourself to good feelings, you become susceptible to negative ones also.  

            Once his life had been easy; he studied, did well in school, played seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team, thought ingenious snide remarks to throw at Wonder Boy and his Gryffindor groupies, nothing he couldn't handle.  It was simple and predictable; the way he liked it.  But now everything had turned upside down and crashed on top of him.  He had feelings he couldn't comprehend, thoughts he did not want to register, and desires that he dare not pursue.  

            There were too many things to think of, and too many things of which he did not want to think.  He needed to clear his mind; get away from this place and be alone.  His thoughts turned to an incident the year before when he had seen the Dream Team disappear behind the hump of a statue of a one-eyed witch, and noticed later that they had all kinds of Honey Dukes candy and pranks from Zonko's.  

            Draco decided that Hogsmede would be a good place to lose himself for a while.  When he stepped out of the portrait hole, he ran smack into a red haired girl.  Not waiting for him to speak she asked, "Is Hermione in there?"

            "What have I told you Weasley?  I do not make it my business to baby sit Mudbloods!"  

            Ginny figured she'd try her luck and ran behind the portrait as it was closing.  Her eyes could barely believe what they took in; the room was gorgeous!  _All this for two people?  Hogwarts certainly had a way about outdoing itself.  There were soft sobs coming from a room up in the hallway.  __Mione!  Draco is such a bastard, he had to have known she was here!  _

            Ginny ran up to Hermione's room and seated herself on the bed, "Mione,  Mione what's wrong?"

            "G-ginny?" she managed through tears, "H-how d-did…"

            "Draco was going out and I was in the hallway.  Oh Mione what happened?"

            Hermione sat up and threw her arms around the younger girl; Ginny rubbed her hand  up and down her back comfortingly.  "Come on, you and I are going to talk okay?  No more tears for now."  Both girls settled on the bed with their backs on the pillows and had a really long conversation.  

            Hermione told Ginny all about how she had been keeping a diary; and about how Draco had stolen and copied it and been reading her most private and secrete thoughts.  

            "That Bastard!" Ginny understood how powerful a diary was and how wrongly it could be used when others became involved.  What you write in a diary is for no one but you, and when some one exploits that it is damaging.  

            Hermione wanted so badly to tell Ginny what was written in the diary, about what had happened and how she felt.  But the words would not come; there was no way to express this verbally.  So instead she shifted the focus.  

            "What happened with you and Harry?"  she did really want to know; it obviously had been upsetting the girl.  

            "I broke up with him; it wasn't working."  She looked down at the bed spread.  

            "I would have sworn that you guys were happy, in love even." 

            Tears now came to Ginny's eyes as she said in a soft voice, "We were,"

            Noticing the tears that were about to spill from the girl's eyes, Hermione pulled Ginny close to her, so that Ginny's head rested on her shoulder.  Hermione stroked her red hair comfortingly.  

            "What happened Gin?  You can tell me."

            With a new burst of tears Ginny began.  "I told Harry that I didn't want to do anything, sexually speaking.  I mean we kissed but I didn't want to do more than that, I couldn't…But Harry didn't understand, he wanted more.  And he didn't realize that my reasons were sound.  He thought that we should do stuff after all we had been going out for some time now, but…I couldn't.  And I understand his need, he is a teenage boy after all, but, but…I couldn't give him what he wanted.  And he wouldn't stop asking.  I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do it.  It was for the best."  Her tears had become steady now, but her body had stopped heaving up and down.  Hermione held her close, comforting the girl and in a sense comforting herself.  It was nice to feel like there was still caring in the world.  

            "Do you know what we need Ginny?"  

            The younger girl looked up but did not reply.  

            "We need a break!  We need to get out of here and away from stupid boys!  We're going to Hogsmede!"  

            Ginny thought this was a wonderful idea.  The girls got ready and headed to the passage that would take them where they wanted to go.  The first stop the girls wanted to make was the Three Broomsticks.  

            They sat in a table on the side of the pub, not noticing the pale blond boy sitting in the booth at the back corner in the shadows.  The girls had just ordered their butter beers  when four wizards entered the pub.  They were all tall and well built, and rather cute.  Judging by their looks, they were at least twenty-five.  The men approached the two young witches and asked if they could sit with them.  The blond boy's eyes widened and his nostrils flared as the men sat down at the table.  

            _What are they doing!  Those men are too old!_

            He watched as the men bought drinks for themselves, and for the girls.  Afraid of looking young, both girls accepted the drinks; although it seemed that Hermione had been drinking more than Ginny.  A guy with dark brown hair and a good smile was talking animatedly to Hermione and had just draped his arms around the back of her chair.

            Draco clutched the table, his knuckles turning white.  "Are you okay sir?" a waitress asked.  

            "Yea fine,"  he shook his head, he'd be a lot better if these drunken bastards would stop attempting to sing at the karaoke stage.  They were all horrible and it made his head hurt.  Turning his attention back to the table, he saw Hermione stand up and walk, thought not exactly in  a straight line, up to the stage.  She was going to sing! 

            The music began, and Draco turned his head so he could see her better.  Hermione closed her eyes a moment, feeling and becoming the music, and she began to sing.  

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark,_

_I thought that you'd be here,_

_By now._

_There's nothing but the rain,_

_No footsteps on the ground, _

_I'm listening but there's _

_No sound.  _

_Isn't any one trying to find me,_

_Won't somebody come _

_Take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Wont you,_

_Take me by the hand,_

_Take me some where new,_

_Don't know who you are,_

_But I, _

_I'm with you._

_I'm with you._

_Mmm_

_I'm looking for a place,_

_I'm searching for a face._

_Is any body here,_

_I know?_

_Cause nothing's going right,_

_And everything's a mess,_

_And no one like's to be, _

_alone._

_Isn't any one trying to find me,_

_Won't somebody come _

_Take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Wont you,_

_Take me by the hand,_

_Take me some where new,_

_Don't know who you are,_

_But I, _

_I'm with you._

_I'm with you._

_Ye-eh yeah_

_Oh!_

_Why is every thing so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind._

_Yea ye-he yea,_

_ ye-he yea,_

_ye-he yea,_

_ye-he yea,_

_Yeah!!_

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Wont you,_

_Take me by the hand,_

_Take me some where new,_

_Don't know who you are,_

_But I, _

_I'm with you._

_I'm with you._

_Take me by the hand,_

_Take me some where new,_

_Don't know who you are,_

_But I, _

_I'm with you._

_I'm with you._

_Take me by the hand,_

_Take me some where new,_

_Don't know who you are,_

_But I, _

_I'm with you._

_I'm with you._

            The music died down softly, and the entire pub was silent.  It wasn't just that she sang the song beautifully, but she sang it with such passion.  She had felt every word and put her whole soul into the song; she so much wished that somebody would rescue her.  Ginny's eyes were full of tears.  "Oh, Mione!  That was beautiful!  You've always been a good singer, but never have you sung like that."

            "Thank you," _but it wasn't just a song.  I want, no I need someone.  I'm so alone.  _

            Draco had watched  the whole song and not taken his eyes off the one singing it. Every word that fell from his lips pierced his heart.  She needed someone badly.  He could tell, not because of the song she picked, but because of the way she sang it.  It had been like a plea, a cry for help.  It was almost as if she were standing up in the public eye screaming help me!  I need you!

            But to everybody else, she was probably just a good singer.  No one else here knew about her life, knew her pain.  Draco wanted so badly to take her up in his arms and hold her, kiss her passionately.  But she hated him even more now than she had before.  He felt a pang in his chest, and he knew now what it felt like to be alone, yet hopelessly surrounded.  There were actual tears that had fallen down from his eyes, but he didn't care: he was no longer above crying.  

            He sat there and watched as Hermione and Ginny had more drinks.  It seemed that Ginny was forcing down her second.  When he looked at the mess of cups if front of Hermione, his stomach churned.  There were so many!  No doubt she was drunk out of her mind.  Why would she…but then it hit him.  

She had been upset even more now.  He had provoked her delicate condition and made it worst.  She was here now because of him, and would probably regret it later.  There was hunger in the eyes of the men she was with, and he knew that it was for one thing.  Hermione was now swaying and laughing too loudly.  She was also pushing on the chest of the dark haired man in a rather flirty way.  _She doesn't know what she's doing!  _             

The six of them now stood up and they were leaving.  Ginny, not as drunk as Hermione, who now was having trouble standing, was looking slightly worried, as a light haired guy put an arm around her waist and tried to lead her out of the pub.  Draco jumped up; this was not going to be pretty.  He ran outside after them, and saw them disappear into an alley way.  Draco saw the dark haired guy holding Hermione up against the wall and she had finally realized her peril, although she had no idea what to do about it.  

He had to stop this, so he did the only thing he could think of.  Draco punched the guy square in the jaw.  

"What the…" said one of his companions.

"Who are you?" asked another.

"I go to school with these two.  They snuck off today, and there are a bunch of us looking for them.  I sent up sparks outside the pub, and the professors will be here any minuet.  

"Professors?"

"Let's go!"  the guys scrambled away.  

Draco walked up to Hermione and put his hands on her shoulders.  "Are you alright?"  he asked looking into her eyes which were full of confusion and fear.  

She nodded and then collapsed in his arms.  All Draco could think of was her, and how it had been such a close call, when he heard a voice next to him, reminding him that Ginny was there.  

"I thought you didn't baby sit Mudbloods."

"Shut up Weasley."  It didn't take a genius to translate Draco's behavior or the look in his eyes, and even Ginny who had had more than one drink could see it.  

"We should take her to the hospital wing," she suggested.

"No," it came out firmly, making Ginny raise an eyebrow.  "If they knew she was drinking, she'd be in trouble; she might even lose her Head Girl position.  No, that can't happen.  I'll take her back to her room and make sure she's alright."  With these words, he picked her up gingerly and began to walk.  "Coming?"

"Yea," 

@@@

mmm…a longer chapter this was, ::smiles::  did you like it?  I have a feeling you'll like the next one! But I'm not telling what happens!  

If you want to be on the mailing list, just let me know, n u'll get an email when I update! ^_^

Thank you reviewers!  I love u all:  Roxy Surfer, dragonbrat, maNic aNgsT, Scalene Tristy, girldevil, BDU chick, Mizz Chilli, Rockergirl, ILUVRONWEASLEY, Lady Matsu, Wakabuchi, The Simon Cowell of Fanfiction.net, Fiery-chan, glitterfairyxoxo, Chach-A-Lot, dragonsprincess, crystal369, Marisa, firehottie, royal Korean, lafantome574, I give it all to Mr. Black, KamalaKali, MoonDancer, Blade McKay, sweet-77-thang, Sexysaxist, Brayn-Dehd, hprwhgdmke, Mizz Chilli, Caitlin, glitterfairyxoxo, Angel1251, Dreaming One, firehottie, Mystical Cherries, avery22, and Fiery-chan!!  Thank you all!!!

If you want to, check out my new fic Moonlight ^_^  (please do!)

Bye guys!

~Atiannala


	8. Confusion

Disclaimer:  same thing

WOW!!  Totally sorry guys!! I guess that updating after 2 am should be not allowed. Although I usually do and don't mess up like that.  O wel heres the real ch 8 n sorry about that!

FAÇADE

Confusion

            Hermione opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings.  The room was bright and this agitated a very unpleasant feeling in her head.  She thought she was in her room, but she didn't want to look into the brightness.

            "Too bright!" she muttered, and immediately the room fell darker.  

            "I shut the curtains," a voice explained seeing her confusion.  She knew that voice, oh no!  "It's good to see you awake.  You seem to have done nothing but sleep for the past week."

            _The past week?  "What day is it?" she groaned since it pained her to be up; she couldn't have missed that much more school, this was horrible! _

            "Relax, it Thursday.  You've only missed one more day of school than you had before, and all the notes are sitting over there on your desk for you to look over.  Which probably would have been a better way to spend your Wednesday night than parading around with older men and drinking far too much.  Oh, and if any body asks, you caught a nasty case of influenza, and have been laid up because of that.  Pomfrey is going to stick to this story also.  Here now drink this."

            She didn't want to drink it, but she was in too much pain to object.  The minuet she drank it, she started feeling better though.  "You, you know about last night?"

            "Yes I saw the whole thing."  He looked down at his feet.  A Sick feeling entered Hermione's stomach; he saw on of the most embarrassing nights of her life.  Why did he keep doing these things?  How come he couldn't just leave her alone?  She hated him now more than ever.  _Stupid git!  I bet now he thinks he is something special because he knows all about Granger and her little problems!  And he obviously knows that the drinking was due to him; as if he needed to inflate his ego any more?  Now that he knew everything, she was sure life would be completely unlivable.  He was probably planning the black mail even now as they spoke.  _

            "Great," she said sardonically, now that the pain had subsided, her anger with him was stronger than ever.  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have studying to do."  These words she spat out in and incensed manner.  She hated him and wanted him to get as far away as possible and never come back! 

            "Oh, right." He said dejectedly turning to leave; _this is what you get for helping someone?_

            Draco decided that he would go ahead and leave for dinner even though it was a little bit early.  When the portrait opened, he saw a red head running down the hall, "Wait!  Don't close it!"  she panted as she stopped running, and then continued talking.  "Is Hermione in there?"

            "I don't …" her eyebrow raised.  He nodded and began to walk again. 

 "Draco," it felt funny to say his name, but she felt it appropriate.  He turned around.  "Give her time; I'm sure she'll some around."

            "Like I'd want her to?" he said coolly and took a few menacing steps toward the younger girl..  "She's nothing but a filthy little Mudblood, and if I never talk to her again, it will be too soon." The words came out harsh, but the harsher the better! He was through with Hermione!  She didn't want him and he was beyond caring.  Nothing would ever change between them, and he accepted this now.   They would just have to ignore each other again; it worked before.  

_Hmm… rejection?  _It was interesting, and she was the only one who knew of Malfoy's true feelings.  She was pretty sure he did not even admit them to himself at times.  But thinking about this new development took her mind off of her problems with Harry.  This is why she began to plot things in her mind.  She ran up to Hermione's room and flung herself on the unexpecting girl.

"Mione!"

"Gin, what's up?"

"Oh, I'm just so glad to see you safe.   I was so worried, first with those guys who gave us alcohol, and then how they tried to," she shuddered, "You know.  But then Malfoy came up and punched one of them and well after they were gone you passed out cold, and I was worried, but Malfoy said he'd take care of you not to worry. And…"

"Woah Gin, slow down some.  Malfoy did what?"

"Saved us from getting raped by a couple of drunks."

"Why would he do that?  He's Malfoy."  She said his name with such hatred, the red head was sure that if she could curse his family for centuries, she would.  

"I don't know, but he did, and then he carried you back up here.  Said he wouldn't take you to the infirmary because you could get into trouble."  

"Isn't that exactly what Malfoy would want?"  clearly she wasn't buying it.  

The red head shrugged, "That's what happened."  She stood up, "Well I have to go I have practice, I just wanted to see if you were okay." 

"Wait, Gin.  Ginny!"  but the red head had already left.  

Hermione did not go to dinner that night; she stayed behind to study in the common room.  Being behind was something new and peculiar for Hermione Granger, and she did not like it one bit!  However, despite her need to catch up, she fell asleep on one of the couches.  

When Draco walked in and saw her lying there, he crossed the room and started up to his own dorm.  He sighed; he really ought to leave her there, but she hadn't exactly been up to par lately.  And even though, he wanted to leave her there, something inside him became enraged at this very thought.  Maybe he should just carry her to her bed.  Then she'd be fine tomorrow, and he'd never have to worry about that again.   He could sleep and not ever have to be reminded of her again.  

He gingerly put his hands under her shoulders and her knees, and slid her slowly onto his arms.  No doubt she felt the warmth of his body, because she began to snuggle up to him.  It made something inside feel funny, but he forced himself to ignore it.  

When they got into the hallway, Hermione's foot hit the wall and she stirred.  Her eyes flew open and discovered she was in Malfoy's arms.  

"What… what are… what do you think you are doing?" she screamed, making him stop walking.  

"Taking you back to your room, unless of course you wanted to sleep on the couch all night."

"Put me down, I can walk! And stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to help me!  I don't want you to!"

"Don't flatter your self, Mudblood!  I simply have had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time!  You think I wanted to save you?  Please.  You're not worthy of my attention.  I was just saving my own skin least someone find out I knew about your plight and I get in trouble.  As you can see I regret it now."

His words stung her, but she was not quite sure why.  There was not time to think of that now.  She continued yelling, "Well no one asked you to!  So just put me down!  And leave me alone!"  

He put her down, not so gently though, and said with his eyes boring into hers in an extreme glare of fierce anger, "If I never speak to you again, Granger, it will be too soon!"  

"My sentiments exactly!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

The next thing that happened was quite unexplainable; neither was quite sure how it happened.  All either of them knew was that one second they had been screaming at each other, and the next they were in the middle of the hallway, fully intertwined in each other's arms, forcefully kissing as if there was no tomorrow.  Hermione had one hand around his shoulders and the other up in his hair, while he had his arms pulling her in as close as he possibly could, and then some.  There was a moan of pleasure.  

The kiss was fierce, hungry.  It was hard and passionate; as if all six years of anger and hatred was merely to cover up for the inexcusable behavior that was happening now.  Each knew the other was forbidden, but neither was about to stop.  There was a longing, an understanding in that kiss which was more complicated than anything either had felt before.  They needed each other, and this kiss was more powerful than either could have ever imagined; it was bigger than both of them.  

They stood there for a good long time, pulling themselves in closer and closer still.  The violent kiss felt so good neither wanted it to end; yet neither wanted to admit they were enjoying it.  After some many minutes, the hands that had been encircling each other had moved to pushing themselves free.  Both teens now stood on opposite sides of the hallway, leaning on the wall for support.  Neither looked at the other at first, as they stood there catching their breath not understanding what had just happened; but slowly, their heads raised and for a second their eyes locked.   The eyes were full of emotion, passion, need, hunger, longing, lust, love?  It was too much, too much for either of them.  

Hermione moved first running into her room and slamming the door.  She didn't know what to think.  Thousands of emotions were running through her head, and none of them made any sense.  None at all.  She walked to her bed and finally collapsed.

Draco turned from his spot when he heard the door slam.  There were so many thoughts in his head, that had he begun to go through them all right now, he was sure he'd be still working after Christmas.  Everything was complicated; nothing made sense.  In a daze, he walked back down to the common room and fell on the couch; not knowing what to think, what to feel.  

And then, the last thing he needed to happen at that second, happened.  A figure emerged from the shadows beside the fire place and said in a deep, slow drawl:

"Interesting display of affection there, Draco."

@@@

I'm sorry its short, but well I didn't want to go into the next chapter, and I was going to put it at the end of last chapter but well it didn't fit there either.  But now is the time to review!!  And if you really love me, check out my new fic Moonlight, ::pleads::  ^_^

Review!  

Thank you my many wonder full reviewers!!  I love you guys!! I cant thank individually right now, b/c its 2 am n im dead tired from working a late eight hour shift, n I gotta update.  But let me know that you think! 

ReViEw!!

~Atiannala


	9. The Real Ch 8!

Disclaimer:  same thing

OYI!!! It didn't work again!! I tried to change the chapter, but now I am just going to tack it on behind both ch 7's however, I might end up w/ two chapter eights now!  Oh well!  Sorry for all the confusion!!

WOW!!  Totally sorry guys!! I guess that updating after 2 am should be not allowed. Although I usually do and don't mess up like that.  O wel heres the real ch 8 n sorry about that!

FAÇADE

Confusion

            Hermione opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings.  The room was bright and this agitated a very unpleasant feeling in her head.  She thought she was in her room, but she didn't want to look into the brightness.

            "Too bright!" she muttered, and immediately the room fell darker.  

            "I shut the curtains," a voice explained seeing her confusion.  She knew that voice, oh no!  "It's good to see you awake.  You seem to have done nothing but sleep for the past week."

            _The past week?  "What day is it?" she groaned since it pained her to be up; she couldn't have missed that much more school, this was horrible! _

            "Relax, it Thursday.  You've only missed one more day of school than you had before, and all the notes are sitting over there on your desk for you to look over.  Which probably would have been a better way to spend your Wednesday night than parading around with older men and drinking far too much.  Oh, and if any body asks, you caught a nasty case of influenza, and have been laid up because of that.  Pomfrey is going to stick to this story also.  Here now drink this."

            She didn't want to drink it, but she was in too much pain to object.  The minuet she drank it, she started feeling better though.  "You, you know about last night?"

            "Yes I saw the whole thing."  He looked down at his feet.  A Sick feeling entered Hermione's stomach; he saw on of the most embarrassing nights of her life.  Why did he keep doing these things?  How come he couldn't just leave her alone?  She hated him now more than ever.  _Stupid git!  I bet now he thinks he is something special because he knows all about Granger and her little problems!  And he obviously knows that the drinking was due to him; as if he needed to inflate his ego any more?  Now that he knew everything, she was sure life would be completely unlivable.  He was probably planning the black mail even now as they spoke.  _

            "Great," she said sardonically, now that the pain had subsided, her anger with him was stronger than ever.  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have studying to do."  These words she spat out in and incensed manner.  She hated him and wanted him to get as far away as possible and never come back! 

            "Oh, right." He said dejectedly turning to leave; _this is what you get for helping someone?_

            Draco decided that he would go ahead and leave for dinner even though it was a little bit early.  When the portrait opened, he saw a red head running down the hall, "Wait!  Don't close it!"  she panted as she stopped running, and then continued talking.  "Is Hermione in there?"

            "I don't …" her eyebrow raised.  He nodded and began to walk again. 

 "Draco," it felt funny to say his name, but she felt it appropriate.  He turned around.  "Give her time; I'm sure she'll some around."

            "Like I'd want her to?" he said coolly and took a few menacing steps toward the younger girl..  "She's nothing but a filthy little Mudblood, and if I never talk to her again, it will be too soon." The words came out harsh, but the harsher the better! He was through with Hermione!  She didn't want him and he was beyond caring.  Nothing would ever change between them, and he accepted this now.   They would just have to ignore each other again; it worked before.  

_Hmm… rejection?  _It was interesting, and she was the only one who knew of Malfoy's true feelings.  She was pretty sure he did not even admit them to himself at times.  But thinking about this new development took her mind off of her problems with Harry.  This is why she began to plot things in her mind.  She ran up to Hermione's room and flung herself on the unexpecting girl.

"Mione!"

"Gin, what's up?"

"Oh, I'm just so glad to see you safe.   I was so worried, first with those guys who gave us alcohol, and then how they tried to," she shuddered, "You know.  But then Malfoy came up and punched one of them and well after they were gone you passed out cold, and I was worried, but Malfoy said he'd take care of you not to worry. And…"

"Woah Gin, slow down some.  Malfoy did what?"

"Saved us from getting raped by a couple of drunks."

"Why would he do that?  He's Malfoy."  She said his name with such hatred, the red head was sure that if she could curse his family for centuries, she would.  

"I don't know, but he did, and then he carried you back up here.  Said he wouldn't take you to the infirmary because you could get into trouble."  

"Isn't that exactly what Malfoy would want?"  clearly she wasn't buying it.  

The red head shrugged, "That's what happened."  She stood up, "Well I have to go I have practice, I just wanted to see if you were okay." 

"Wait, Gin.  Ginny!"  but the red head had already left.  

Hermione did not go to dinner that night; she stayed behind to study in the common room.  Being behind was something new and peculiar for Hermione Granger, and she did not like it one bit!  However, despite her need to catch up, she fell asleep on one of the couches.  

When Draco walked in and saw her lying there, he crossed the room and started up to his own dorm.  He sighed; he really ought to leave her there, but she hadn't exactly been up to par lately.  And even though, he wanted to leave her there, something inside him became enraged at this very thought.  Maybe he should just carry her to her bed.  Then she'd be fine tomorrow, and he'd never have to worry about that again.   He could sleep and not ever have to be reminded of her again.  

He gingerly put his hands under her shoulders and her knees, and slid her slowly onto his arms.  No doubt she felt the warmth of his body, because she began to snuggle up to him.  It made something inside feel funny, but he forced himself to ignore it.  

When they got into the hallway, Hermione's foot hit the wall and she stirred.  Her eyes flew open and discovered she was in Malfoy's arms.  

"What… what are… what do you think you are doing?" she screamed, making him stop walking.  

"Taking you back to your room, unless of course you wanted to sleep on the couch all night."

"Put me down, I can walk! And stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to help me!  I don't want you to!"

"Don't flatter your self, Mudblood!  I simply have had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time!  You think I wanted to save you?  Please.  You're not worthy of my attention.  I was just saving my own skin least someone find out I knew about your plight and I get in trouble.  As you can see I regret it now."

His words stung her, but she was not quite sure why.  There was not time to think of that now.  She continued yelling, "Well no one asked you to!  So just put me down!  And leave me alone!"  

He put her down, not so gently though, and said with his eyes boring into hers in an extreme glare of fierce anger, "If I never speak to you again, Granger, it will be too soon!"  

"My sentiments exactly!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

The next thing that happened was quite unexplainable; neither was quite sure how it happened.  All either of them knew was that one second they had been screaming at each other, and the next they were in the middle of the hallway, fully intertwined in each other's arms, forcefully kissing as if there was no tomorrow.  Hermione had one hand around his shoulders and the other up in his hair, while he had his arms pulling her in as close as he possibly could, and then some.  There was a moan of pleasure.  

The kiss was fierce, hungry.  It was hard and passionate; as if all six years of anger and hatred was merely to cover up for the inexcusable behavior that was happening now.  Each knew the other was forbidden, but neither was about to stop.  There was a longing, an understanding in that kiss which was more complicated than anything either had felt before.  They needed each other, and this kiss was more powerful than either could have ever imagined; it was bigger than both of them.  

They stood there for a good long time, pulling themselves in closer and closer still.  The violent kiss felt so good neither wanted it to end; yet neither wanted to admit they were enjoying it.  After some many minutes, the hands that had been encircling each other had moved to pushing themselves free.  Both teens now stood on opposite sides of the hallway, leaning on the wall for support.  Neither looked at the other at first, as they stood there catching their breath not understanding what had just happened; but slowly, their heads raised and for a second their eyes locked.   The eyes were full of emotion, passion, need, hunger, longing, lust, love?  It was too much, too much for either of them.  

Hermione moved first running into her room and slamming the door.  She didn't know what to think.  Thousands of emotions were running through her head, and none of them made any sense.  None at all.  She walked to her bed and finally collapsed.

Draco turned from his spot when he heard the door slam.  There were so many thoughts in his head, that had he begun to go through them all right now, he was sure he'd be still working after Christmas.  Everything was complicated; nothing made sense.  In a daze, he walked back down to the common room and fell on the couch; not knowing what to think, what to feel.  

And then, the last thing he needed to happen at that second, happened.  A figure emerged from the shadows beside the fire place and said in a deep, slow drawl:

"Interesting display of affection there, Draco."

@@@

I'm sorry its short, but well I didn't want to go into the next chapter, and I was going to put it at the end of last chapter but well it didn't fit there either.  But now is the time to review!!  And if you really love me, check out my new fic Moonlight, ::pleads::  ^_^

Review!  

Thank you my many wonder full reviewers!!  I love you guys!! I cant thank individually right now, b/c its 2 am n im dead tired from working a late eight hour shift, n I gotta update.  But let me know that you think! 

ReViEw!!

~Atiannala


	10. Night Time Visit

Disclaimer:  I don't own it!

Night Time Visit

            "Well, well, well Draco.  It looks like you have been having _fun!_"  he spat out the last word as if were vial and the very sound of it could harm you.  

            Draco looked up at the man whom he called father.       It repulsed him though, he wasn't a man, but a puppet for the Dark Lord.  Sick and disgusting; his father hadn't acted out of his own will since he joined Voldermort's side.  Draco did not speak.  

            "The Dark Lord always said that I had been      too soft on you.  He said I ought to have raised you with a hard hand.  But your mother pleaded, unwilling to see that forced on her own flesh and blood.  Yet now, I can see that the Dark Lord was right, and your mother is not here, is she boy?  And she will never know."  Lucius put a silencing charm on the room, so no one outside the common room would be able to hear.  

            Draco was getting rather worried.  Something unpleasant was going to happen and he didn't exactly know what.  But he could guess, and each guess was more horrible than the last.  All this he thought, but his face remained placid and unchanged.  

            "You will learn boy, you will learn not to mix with Mudbloods!"

            And the next thing that happened, was nothing Draco had expected.   His father aimed his wand at the boy and said, _"Crucio!"_

_            Hermione awoke the next morning to find herself laying face down on top of her bed, still in the robes she was wearing last night.  Why had she gone to sleep without even getting under the covers?  Then it hit her.  Last night's events replayed in her mind and she felt very confused.  Curse that Malfoy!  She had hated him before, and if possible, she hated him even more now.  Hated him for the way he made her feel last night.  _

            It wasn't supposed to feel like that when you kissed your enemy.  You weren't supposed to kiss your enemy at all, but if you did, it should be disgusting.  But she had liked it.  Curse him!  That boy was nothing but trouble, and had been causing her nothing but pain since they started speaking again.  If he had just let her do what she wanted to do a few nights ago, she wouldn't have to deal with this now.  Stupid Slytherin git!  

            Still fuming, she began to dress and get ready for classes.  There was plenty of time before breakfast, but being busy would help to hush her mind.  She had taken a bath and put on her robes; she didn't do make up that wasn't her style.  Hermione was confident enough to not wear the stuff on a regular basis.  The best thing that she could think of to do was go talk to Ginny.  She couldn't hide anything from that girl any ways, and she was sure that simply walking into the Great Hall for breakfast, Ginny would see the sign on her forehead that everyone else was oblivious to and said  _Draco Malfoy kiss me?!? _on it.  

            Having finished getting ready, Hermione made her way to the portrait, but she was stopped in her tracks when she heard a low painful moan coming from somewhere in the room.  After a small inner struggle in which she weighed just leaving and helping the noise maker, her altruistic side won and she went to investigate the sound.  

            It didn't take long to find the source of the sound.  As soon as Hermione walked into the common room, she saw Malfoy sprawled face down on the floor.  She had to overcome another argument with herself before going over to him, but no matter how much of a git he was, he had saved her life twice.  

            "Malfoy?"

            He moaned.

            It was easy to see that he was in no fit condition for anything talking included.  There wasn't enough time to brew a potion, but Hermione knew a couple spells that would temporarily ease the pain and let Malfoy speak.  She muttered them quickly and then aided Malfoy to sit up.  

            "You're hurt badly; we've got to get you to the hospital wing."

            Draco could barely hear the words, they sounded like they came from so far away.  But he did hear them and understand them; they wanted to take him to the hospital wing.  There they would want to know what happened, and he couldn't tell them what his father had done!

            "NO!!!"  He screamed.

            "Malfoy, calm down its going to be alright."

            The words were closer this time and he recognized the speaker.  "Granger?"  he was panting now.  

            "Yes, yes, it's me."

            He opened his eyes as if to confirm the sounds and when the world came into focus, he saw that it was indeed Hermione.  "Granger," his breathing was heavy and he could hardly speak, "Sorry….for what happened…should never… he saw… not safe… be careful!"

            "What?  I don't understand you make no sense.  Look I'm taking you to the hospital wing."

            "P-please d-don't."

            Hermione looked down into his pleading eyes and for a moment, her animosity died down.  "Fine," she agreed, "_Mobilicorpus."  Draco Floated down a hallway and into his bed, where Hermione brought the covers up around him.  She left and returned an hour later.  "Malfoy,"  she shook the sleeping boy who opened his eyes, or tried to, the pain was back full fledged.  "Here drink this."_

            He felt a glass touch his lips, and he parted them unquestioningly.  Instantly he felt relief, and he let his head sink back onto his pillow as sleep overtook him again.  He realized that he would probably have to explain what happened later, but for right now he could sleep.  

            Hermione had now missed breakfast, and she was going to be late for her first class.  And to top it off, that first class was Potions.  She crept down into the dungeons hoping that Snape wouldn't be too hard on her.  Who did she think she was kidding?  

            She opened the door, and entered the classroom.  The professor stopped talking which means she interrupted what ever it was that he had been doing.  "Ah, Ms. Granger," here his voice was nice and soft, but it turned harsh and gruff when he continued, "So you finally decided to grace us with you presence.  Ten points from Gryffindor for being late!  And another ten points for disturbing my lesson.  And, Detention!  Because you tardiness was so extreme."  

            Twenty points and Detention?  Oh god!  This sucked.  The only open seat in the class was next to Harry, and she hadn't forgotten what he had said to her the last time they spoke.  

            "Well are you going to take a seat Ms. Granger?  Or should I remove another ten points and extend your detention to all week for continuing to disturb my class?"  

            "Sorry Professor."  She sat down next to Harry and didn't look at him.  He had tried to whisper to her to get her attention, but she ignored it.  Apparently Harry got the hint, because he went back to taking notes.  But after a moment, the notes were pushed in front of Hermione and she glanced down at them.  

_Mione, _

_            I'M SORRY!!!  Look, I know that the last time I talked to you that I said something that upset you very much.  And I know that your life isn't perfect, and that no one's really is.  I was just upset about losing Ginny, you know?  I was acting to emotionally, and I never should have yelled at you or said what I said.  Can you forgive me?  Please?  _

_                                    Harry_

            Just then the bell rang, and Harry got up before Hermione could say any thing.  She ran down the hall to catch him.  "Harry, Harry!"

            He stopped and turned around nervously.  
            "Of course I'll forgive you!" she said just before she flung her arms around his neck.  He returned her hug, and if felt nice to be wrapped in the arms of a friend again.  

            The rest of her classed went smoothly that day, and Hermione found that studying in her classes helped a lot in taking her mind off of things.  She hadn't seen Ginny yet as she didn't go to lunch.  But she would make it a point to find her after detention that night.  

            Her classes had ended and she had some business to attend to.  She walked up to her dorm, into the common room, and straight into Malfoy's room.  "Rise and Shine!"  she called.  

            "What the…"

            "Come on, up!"  she said prodding him in the ribs.

            "Ouch couldja stop?"  

            "As long as you're up."

            "I'm up!"  He sat up fully to prove this fact and looked at her to see what she wanted.  

            "Good, I suppose that you can copy my notes from today seeing that you missed all your classes."

            "Thanks"

            "Don't thank me yet, there's a catch."

            "A catch?"

            "Mmm hmm.  You have to tell me what happened."

            "Never mind, I'll get my notes from somewhere else."

            "Right, ok then who, name one person who would lend you their notes that actually takes good ones."

            Damn it!  _I hate it that she's always right._  "What do you want to know?"

            "What happened."

            "Nothing important."

            "Okay then I'll just go tell Professor Dumbledore, it is my duty as Head Girl to ensure that students are safe, and if something happened that could infringe on your safety, I must inform a Professor."  As she turned to leave he caught her wrist, pulling her down so she now sat on the bed.  

            "I never told anyone about what happened to you." 

            "But you knew what happened!  I don't."

             She was right, and after all, he had read her most private secretes.  It was only fair that he told her what had happened.  He looked down at his hands.  "Last night, after you know" he looked up hoping to see a change in her features that would tell her feelings about the kiss, but she seemed to be just as stoic as him now.  He continued, "Well, I walked into the common room, and my father stepped out from the shadows by the fireplace."  He wasn't sure if he could continue, but he felt something warm on his hand and realized it was Hermione's hand.  Glancing up, he saw that she was looking down evidently unnerved about his father coming into the room and then finding Draco so badly hurt.  

            Draco grasped her hand before he went on, it was comforting.  As he spoke, looking at their intertwined hands, Hermione looked up to watch his face.  "He had seen the whole thing, my father," He looked into her eyes and she adverted her own.  Looking down again he continued.  "He was upset, said that it was wrong of me to mix with, with any one born of muggle parents."  This caused Hermione to snap her attention back to his face.  He hadn't called her a Mudblood.  Draco knew she was watching his face again, and he went on.  "He said he'd teach me a lesson."  The memory was too painful, he couldn't do this.  

            Hermione scooted closer to him on the bed, and squeezed his hand.  Draco tried to continue, but he couldn't.  He looked away and bit his lip.  Hermione removed her hand from his, and Draco cursed the loss of warmth.  But then he found Hermione pulling him to her, and cradling him in her arms.   Draco clung to her desperately.  He needed her, more than he had ever needed any one before.  

            "And then, he put a silencing charm on the room, so no one would hear.  And he yelled out _Crucio!"  _Hermione held onto him tighter.  "I don't know how many times he did it, after the fifth time, I could no longer think."  There was something wet on his cheek.  But he didn't know he was crying.  Then he realized he wasn't.  It was Hermione.  Tears were flowing profusely from her eyes.  

            He held on to her tighter, "Shh, Mione, it's all okay now.  It's all over now."

            She pulled slightly back from him, and looked him in the eyes.  They were still holding onto each other though.  "You, you called me Mione."  

            "I uh, I mean…."

            But he was saved from having to make up an excuse by Hermione's lips touching his own.  He kissed her back, softly at first, but then passionately.  Holding her in his arms, tasting her lips, smelling her hair, it all felt so good.  He didn't want to ever let go again.  "I need you," he said into her lips. "I don't want to let you get away ever."  

            She smiled as she kissed him and said, "I don't think I would let you let me."  and he smiled too.  

            It was the best thing either teen had ever felt.  Both finally felt as if something was filling a huge void that had been growing inside them.  Together, they were complete, a whole.  Gradually, the kisses slowed down, but each teen was reluctant to stop, and they kept touching their lips, just one more time.  Then Draco gave Hermione an Eskimo Kiss, making her giggle.  And then the two sat looking into each other's eyes for a long time, an occasional sigh escaping from one of their lips.  

            Eventually Hermione looked down at her watch and realized that her detention was rapidly approaching.  Woe ith the student who showed up late for one of Snape's detentions.  

            "Why did you get a detention?"

            "Because I stayed here to make you a healing potion, and I was late."  

            "Oh," Draco blushed.  

            "Don't worry about it."  She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving his room.  

            "I want you to scrub out all the cauldrons, with this,"  Snape handed Hermione a bucket of soapy water and a brush, "And I want them to shiny so much that I can see my reflection in them."  

            _But that would just make all the cauldrons break.  _It was a good thing she had learned to hold her tongue.  She sank petulantly in front of the cauldrons and got to work, aware of Snape's eyes on her the whole time.  She had removed her robe, so as not to get the sleeves wet, and was now wearing a button up top and a plaid skirt, the uniform.  What she didn't realize was that every time she bent over the cauldron to clean it, her skirt went up a little in the back.  

            Hermione noticed a shadow sink over her, and she slowly stood up.  

            "Don't let me stop you, Ms. Granger."  And as he spoke his words, he trailed his fingers progressively down her spine.  

@@@@@

Oh no!  what now?  I guess you'll have to wait to find out!  I know that I posted ch 8 twice, is was a mistake, and I think I am going to try to fix that, you see, the first chapter 8 really came up as ch 7, but it's this whole long big story, and I wont tell that now.  

Well, thank you to all of my reviewers!!!  You guys make me really happy!  You're the reason I keep on writing!  THANK YOU!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

Well, with that said, I hope you enjoyed it! I must be going now.  Don't forget to review!!

And if you want me to e-mail u when I update, make sure I have ur e-mail when u review!  

Bye!

~Atiannala


	11. The Rescue

Disclaimer:  I own nothing you hear?  NOTHING!!!

The Rescue

*~"Don't let me stop you, Ms. Granger."  And as he spoke his words, he trailed his fingers progressively down her spine.~*

            Hermione paled at the touch, she didn't like this.  Snape grabbed her wrist and twisted her around and pinned her forcefully against a wall.  

            The poor girl silently cursed herself for leaving her wand in her robe pocket.  The next best thing she could think of was to hit him where it hurt.  However, when she attempted to bring her knee up into the man's groin, she found both feet firmly stuck to the floor.  Snape laughed.   

            "I hope you don't mind that I anticipated that little move."  He thrust himself up against her, "And you'll also find that screaming will do you no good."  Snape laughed again.  

            Alarmed, Hermione went to scream, but found that she could do nothing but whimper as her lips were sealed firmly shut.  

            Using one hand to hold Hermione's wrists to the wall, Snape employed his other in ripping apart Hermione's blouse.  His eyes shifted down to her chest as he said, "I daresay this will be quite fun.  It is always good to have friends in high places, with lots of money."       

            Hermione glared at him, who was this friend, and why did he want this done to her?  

            "Oh yes, and I'm supposed to tell you something," The greasy git continued, "Now what was it?"  He apparently liked torturing the poor girl so, "Oh yes!  Stay away from pure blooded wizards, you filthy little Mudblood!" and  upon the word Mudblood, he back handed Hermione.  

            Realization, however, hit her harder than her professor.  She knew the evil mind at work behind this plot.  And she was stuck, entirely stuck, no way out.  Snape was too heavy for her to free her arms, and the spells on her feet and mouth remained firm.  Hermione would have liked nothing more but to cry, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.  

            Snape's malicious laughter sounded in her ears as she prepared herself for what was about to come next.   

            Draco was up in his room trying to copy Hermione's notes.  He hoped that her detention wouldn't take to long and that he would see her before she went to bed.  Returning his thoughts to the notes he began writing quietly.  But there was something, something inside of him that was unsettled.  It was as if something were amiss, but he did not know what.  

            He was not going to get much work done at this rate.  A walk, that would take his mind off the weird feeling growing in him.  Putting on his robes, he walked out of the portrait hole to no where in particular.  

            It was dark, wet and cold.  Although the entire castle was lit with torches, there was significantly less light here then anywhere else.  No outside light coming from the moon or stars ever found its way into this dark hole he stood in now.  This place was the essence of all that was evil and vile.  It was the womb of sin; the one place in the whole enchanted castle where evil congregated and was made.  

            Harry looked around himself; he hated the dungeons in the day time but at night, the place was beyond nightmares.  He had found himself in many strange and dark places in his life, but the fact that he was forced to return to this one continually, made it all the worse.  Then what was he doing down there in the dark of a Friday night.  

            It was quite simple really, Harry needed advice.  And it wasn't the kind of advice that he could get from a teacher or any friend.  Harry needed to talk about women, and the only person he knew that actually knew about women was Hermione.  She had proven countless times to both him and Ron that no matter how hard they tried, they would never understand women.  And understanding was what he needed.  

            Harry could not still remove Ginny from his thoughts.  He was pretty sure that he loved the girl, but figured that Hermione would know more about this than he did also.  So it was his plan to find Hermione after her detention, and make her listen to every thing that happened between himself and Ginny.  Then Hermione would tell Harry what Ginny's words and actions meant, tell him that he did indeed love the girl, and then she'd tell him exactly what he needed to do to get her back.  It was all quite simple really.  

            Something caught Harry's eye.  "Malfoy?  What are you doing here?"

            "I happen to be a Slytherin, Potter!  Might I ask why you are here so very away from the other Gryffindors, and so terribly _alone?"  His voice went up on the last word making it long and threatening.  _

            Harry's hand instinctively went to his wand.  "My business is my own _Malfoy."  He said the name with great contempt which was bred from pure hatred.  _

            Draco's hand also closed upon his wand, and in one sudden movement, both boys had there wands aimed at the other and were glaring into each other's eyes, with a hatred so great, that would have made the devil himself proud.  

            Draco spoke first, "Now what would the famous Harry Potter be doing down in the dungeons?"  He had a pretty good idea that he was here for Hermione, and a jealousy streaked his hatred.  

            "I might ask the same question of you.  The Heady Boy has his own dormitory and doesn't need to be down here."  He also had a fleeting suspicion that Malfoy might be here for Hermione, and that though made his rage greater.  

            Harry continued talking, but Draco didn't hear what he said.  A noise had made its ways to his ears.  It sounded like something being beaten and there were faint whimpers.  He needed to hear better. 

            "Potter, shh!"  but Harry continued raging.  "Potter, POTTER!"

            Draco's wand hand relaxed at his side and Harry, having been finally silenced by Draco's last call did the same.  There was no mistake in the noise now, and he paled.  Harry heard the sound too.  His eyes widened as he looked at the other boy and whispered, "Hermione!"  

            "Quick!" Draco said, and both boys ran to the entrance of the potions room at the end of the hallway, Harry on the way wondering why he was following a Slytherin, and why Malfoy seemed to care what was happening.  But he pushed these thoughts aside as there was not time to question.  Draco reached the door first.  "Damn it!  It's locked!"

            "_Alohamora!"_  Harry commanded, but it had little effect on the door.

            "Stand back," Draco said putting an arm in front of Harry's chest.  He bellowed out the words "_Ignis Erumpo!" _and flames burst from the end of his wand attacking the door.  

            Harry looked at it amazed for a second and then said "Wicked!"

            "Thanks," Draco said turning to look at the raven haired boy standing beside him.  An awkward moment passed between the two boys, as they had an understanding.  However, Hermione's predicament was ever pressing, and now that the smoke was clearing, both boys could see what was happening in the potions classroom. 

            Draco felt a rage swell up inside of him that was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.  A quick glance at Harry told him that the other boy was feeling a wavy of protective feelings also.  Both boys entered the room and proceeded to hex their Potions master to oblivion.  

            After a short while, Professor Snape lay on the floor unconscious, with some rather strange and unnatural features.  His skin had turned green and was covered by many purple warts, he had sprouted many extra fingers and toes causing his shoes to rip, his hair was an unfortunate shade of hot pink, and his nose had become long and rubbery, not unlike that of an elephant.  And although you couldn't see it, his manhood was suffering from a serious shrinking problem, that would last for quite some time after the other charms had worn off.  The two boys stood looking down upon him, one a blond, the other a brunette.  

            "Do you think that does it then?" asked the latter.

            "I dunno, there might be one last charm that he needs," replied the blond. 

            "A memory charm?"

            "Quite right"

            "Okay then."  It was weird how the two seemed to understand on another's thoughts and plans.  They had fought, or massacred really, their professor with a strange precision and unity.  The two were far more alike than either would have guessed.

            While Harry set about modifying the professor's memory, Draco turned his attention to the girl with chestnut hair who was lying on the floor apparently also unconscious.  Her shirt and bra were torn and now cling on her in shreds, her skirt was ripped in many places, and her entire body was covered in cuts and bruises.  Seeing her in this state again, after she had finally gotten better, it made Draco's heart cry.  

            Draco kneeled down beside the girl removing his own robe and wrapping it around her, making sure that it covered up everything in the front.  He cradled her with one hand, while the other he used to stroke her hair, warm tears flowing silently from his eyes.  As he sat there, Harry turned around, and nearly dropped his wand.

            What he saw, was his arch nemesis sitting on the floor crying looking at his best friend with more love than he had ever seen emanated from one person before.   Harry might have been able to question what was before him, was it not for the tears.  Draco Malfoy was not one to cry or show any emotion for that matter, especially in front of people; yet here he was, crying in front of his sworn enemy.   It was in this moment, that Harry realized how much Draco cared for Hermione; it seemed he had forgotten about everything else in the world.  

            Harry walked over to the blond boy and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  "It's gonna be alright mate.  She's safe now.  Let's get her up to the Infirmary."  

            Draco nodded, "Umm, Potter,"

            "Yes,"

            "Well, I can't help feeling that my father is somehow behind all of this, but we won't know for sure until Hermione wakes up.  But I don't think we should say anything about Professor Snape to anyone.  If it gets back to my father that he failed, then he's likely to come after Hermione again.  I don't want that.  Snape won't wake up till after the hexes have lifted right?"

            "Right,"  

            "Then he wont remember one way or the other if he succeeded or not, and there's probably money involved, so he probably will just say he did.  I, I wont be able to be seen with Hermione though." More tears came to his eyes as he looked down at the girl in his arms.  "It's too risky.  I, I'm going to miss her." he bent down and kissed her forehead. 

            Harry felt a pang in his heart, it reminded him of Ginny and how much he missed the girl and wanted her back.  He decided that he wanted to help the couple in front of him, and he was determined to do so.  "Don't worry man.  We'll figure something out.  Promise."

            Draco looked up incredulously up at his enemy.  "You, you will?"

            "Yeah,"

            "Why?"

            Harry looked down at the girl Draco was holding, "I love her too, albeit like a friend and a sister, but its love all the same."  

            Draco didn't quite know what to make of this new revolutionary word, but he looked down at Hermione and smiled.  Then he looked back at Harry.  "Maybe it would be better if you took her up yourself, less questions, you know."  He looked down.  How he wished he could be with her when she woke up.  

            "Don't worry; I'll make sure she's fine."

            Draco nodded and Harry lifted Hermione up into his arms.  Draco watched the two disappear through the door.  He rose to leave, and noticed Hermione's robes remembering that Hermione now wore his.  Picking up the robes he left the classroom, full of rage, sorrow, and confusion; three powerful emotions that don't mix well at all.  

            Harry Reached the infirmary at last and entered calling to Madam Pomfrey.  

            "Oh, Goodness Harry!  What happened?" 

            "I went to find Hermione after her detention, to talk to her, and I heard screams.  I followed them, and found Hermione just in time to see her attacker leaving.  I didn't see his face.  I think she was raped."  

            "OHH!"  the mediwitch shrieked!  She removed Hermione's robes and asked Harry to hold them while she examined the patient.  Realizing whose robes they were, he struggled out of his own, and put the others on inside out.  When Madam Pomfrey asked for the robes back he handed her his own.  

            "It would appear to have been a very narrow miss.  You seemed to have frightened off her attacker right before he was able to rape her.  However, she did take a pretty bad beating.  Can I implore you to watch her while I go and brew up a quick potion?"

            "Yea sure."

            As she left, Harry sat down and found a quill and piece of parchment.  On this he wrote:  

_Hermione,_

_            Draco and I found you like this in the potions room.  We put a few good hexes on Snape too.  But we also modified his memory.  We have reason to believe Lucius Malfoy is behind this, and we think it best if you pretend not to remember anything except that you heard footsteps following you after you left detention.  We hope that this will keep you from future attacks.  I am having trouble believing all that has happened this evening, especially the part where I willingly worked together with Malfoy.  You know that stupid git really likes you.  He was pretty upset.  Well, remember this, you don't remember anything that happened.  Were gonna play this like your attacker modified your memory so you couldn't identify him.  Feel better soon!  I am so sorry! _

_                                                         Love,                                                                  _

_                                                            Harry _

            Harry folded the parchment into a little ball and put it in Hermione's right hand.  She would surely see it when she woke up.  Five minutes later, Madam Pomfrey came back into the room with a potion.  

            "There, she'll be all better in a few days.  But oh my!  Look, look at the time, you must be getting to bed Potter!  Off with you now!  Go!"

            "Good bye!"

            "Good bye!  Harry!"

            Harry left the infirmary trying to figure out exactly what just happened.  Some how, nothing fit into place as it should.  Everything was one big tangled mess.  He decided that a small chat with his friend Ron was in order.  Ron would help him sort things out.  But when he got to the common room, Ron was not there.  Harry laughed; _he can be so lazy at times!_  

            Harry walked up to the dorm and noticed that all the bed curtains were open except Ron's and the rest of the room was deserted.  How could Ron actually turn in this early?  He approached the bed, Ron wouldn't mind if his best friend woke him up.

            Harry pulled open the curtains saying, "Oy, Ron!  You wouldn't believe what just hap…" but then Harry noticed the lump in the middle of Ron's bed that was simply to big to be only Ron's body.  "Ron!  Why didn't you tell me?"  Ron shrugged, and Harry much to the red head's dismay pulled back the comforter revealing his best friend and…

            Harry gasped at what he saw.  

@@@@@@

Don't worry, I am not a HG/SS fan n I promise that he will not be trying anything else on Hermione!  It was all strictly about the cash!  

Hmmm… who could be in bed with Ron?  Well, I have my ideas but I want to hear urs, b/c I don't want to upset anybody and I feel that my idea might, and it does not yet hold a major grasp on the plot, so lemme know who you think/ want to be in his bed, and I'll see what I can do.  

Well again it is the time to thank all my many wonderful reviewers!!  I love you guys!  None of this would be possible without you!!!  I would get depressed and not write anything else if it were not for you guys!  So I wanted to say that I love and appreciate every single one of you!  very much!  

And one more time, who do you think is shacking up w/ Ron?   And since we r on this topic, tell me things that might offend you, being with a Slytherin, big age gaps, slash?  LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE, so I will not put it there ok?  Hmm…I now have an idea that is not so out there, but I still want to know alright!  

If you want to be on the mailing list when I update, make sure I have ur address!  

Bye for now!

~Atiannala


	12. Surprises

Disclaimer:  If I owned it, I would be busy writing the sixth book and I would have no time to write fan fics!  And since I am writing fan fics, I must not own it!

Surprises!

*~Harry pulled open the curtains saying, "Oy, Ron!  You wouldn't believe what just hap…" but then Harry noticed the lump in the middle of Ron's bed that was simply to big to be only Ron's body.  "Ron!  Why didn't you tell me?"  Ron shrugged, and Harry much to the red head's dismay pulled back the comforter revealing his best friend and…

            Harry gasped at what he saw.  ~*

            Harry was pacing the length of the room, back and forward trying to make sense of anything that was happening that night.  And not too surprisingly nothing at all made sense.  His teacher had attempted to rape the Head Girl in detention, his worst enemy had helped him save his best friend, and now his other best friend was in bed with… with…Oy!  How could this happen?  

            Ron had now slipped into a pair of smiley face boxers and was leaning on the foot of his bed arms crossed over his bare chest watching his friend frantically pacing the room.  "Harry, calm down!  You're acting like it the end of the world!"

            "I'm acting like it's the end of the world?  Do you even know all what's been happening?"  of course Ron didn't know, but he asked anyways.  "With all the backwards things happening, it might very well be the beginning of the friggin' apocalypse!"

            "Harry, you have to be over reacting."

            "Over reacting?  Over Reacting!!"  Harry was now almost as livid at Ron as he had been with his fat uncle for the past seventeen years.  "Listen Ron!  While you were up here having fun with…that!  Hermione was down in the dungeon getting raped by Professor Snape!"  His best friend flinched.  "Yea, and do you have any idea who helped me save her?  Do you?"  All Ron could do was look up at him with a helpless look.  "Malfoy!"

            "Malfoy?!" now Ron jumped to his feet.

            "Yes Malfoy, who is apparently in love with our dear Hermione,"

            "Like Hell he is!"  interrupted but was cut off by Harry again.     

            "And all you can do is stare at me like I'm from another planet, while you're the one in bed with…in bed with…"  he glanced at the bed, "GAHHH!"  Harry left the room slamming the door.  

            Ron walked around to the side of the bed and sat slowly down trying to process what had just happened.  But soon a couple of fingers were tracing his spine.  

            "I'm cold Ronnie!"

            Ron looked down at the girl in his bed and smiled.  She certainly had changed over the years.  Her body was slender yet full, and while she didn't exactly have the type of beauty that could silence a room by entering it, she wasn't ugly.  She really was rather pretty although not in a way that was spectacular making her stand out from anyone else.  Just another face in the crowd, yet as plain as she was she was easy on the eyes.  

            Ron began to trace his fingers up the bare skin of her arms.  "Well, he took that better than we'd expected didn't he?"

            Pansy laughed as she reached one hand up into Ron's red hair and pulled him down so his lips met her own.  

            Harry was very angrily walking through the halls of Hogwarts.  How did everything get so messed up?  The whole world was turning upside down!  Nothing made sense anymore.  There was one of two possible explanations, either he was crazy, or the rest of the world was crazy.   Finding the latter situation the least probable of the two, he began to ponder what it would be like to live in a mental institution.  

            "Oooh," Hermione rolled over on her side, the bed she was in was far too hard, she knew her own to be soft and lumpy.  Opening her eyes, she was greeted by a dark Hospital Wing.  Why was she here?  

            She became aware of something in her hand.  It was a letter so she lit the magic candle by her bed.  Sitting up, she read the words on the paper.  Snape!  He was the reason she was here, still Harry said not to mention it.  And, Draco!  Tears came to her eyes; she longed to see him to feel his strong arms around her.   But right now she was alone once more.  

            Her eyes closed and blackness sounded her.  

            When Hermione's eyes opened again, there was a light filling the room and a pair of dark green eyes looking at her.  

            "Harry!"  the girl exclaimed, and tried sitting up.  

            "Easy Mione,"  he put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down on the bed, gently of course.  Harry looked around and then leaned close down to Hermione, "I trust you got my letter," came his whisper.

            Hermione nodded.

            "Good and you won't say anything?"  The girl shook her head.  "Alright then, Madam Pomfrey said that she won't let you go for a few more days.  Don't worry, we'll get you the notes, although, maybe you should have a tutor or something you've missed so much.  Do you want me to talk to Dumbledore for you?"

            Hermione nodded graciously again.  

            "Take it easy Mione."  Harry said to his friend before he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.  "You like my sister Mione, I love you."

            "Love you too Harry."  They embraced and then Harry went to the Great Hall for Breakfast.  

            When Harry sat down in the great hall he thought about his three usual companions.  Hermione was in the Hospital Wing, Ginny was no longer so much as glancing at him, and Ron probably wouldn't speak to him now either.  Poor Ron, he had been far too hard on him.  What did Harry care if he wanted to blow his life on Pansy?  At least he was happy.  

            Harry's eyes scanned the room looking for his much hated Professor, to his surprise Snape was no where to be seen.  The reason for this came shortly as Snape exasperatedly entered the hall with hot pink streaks in his hair.  

            Harry's green eyes locked with two grey ones across the hall, and both boys picked up their goblets to hide their smiles.  Apparently the hair charm had been more permanent than they thought.  

            Harry didn't see Ron until he was almost to his first class.  He quickly ran up to the red haired boy and pulled him aside.  

            "Listen Ron, about last night, I think that I might have overreacted.  It was a strange night and one more surprise wasn't exactly what I needed."

            "It's okay man.  It's okay."

            The two boys smiled at each other and proceeded down the hallway.  They were chatting lightly when all of a sudden, Harry smacked into a figure that stood talking in front of him.  

            Draco Malfoy turned around and said "Watch it Potter!"  while shoving Harry hard in the chest.

            This action confused Harry at first until he realized that pocket on the front of his robes felt heavier.  When he got into the classroom, far enough away he figured to be inconspicuous, he reached into the pocket and took out a folded piece of paper.  

_Harry,_

_            How is she?  Is everything going to be alright?  I swear if any thing is permanently done, I will rip my father apart with my own bare hands!  I can't live like this Harry, one night and already I'm becoming mad with grief.  You said you would help me, will you still?  I have a plan meet me tomorrow after classes, we'll go to the __Forbidden__Forest__, no one will look for us there.  We will have privacy.  Until then._

_                                                Draco.  _

Harry took out another piece of paper as Professor Binns Droned on about some Goblin War or another.  If there was any one who could suck the fun out of a subject, it was Professor Binns.  Harry began to write:

_Draco,_

_            Hermione is going to be okay.  Madam Pomfrey wants to keep her for a few more days.  Then she'll be out and about again.  _Harry had to think did he really trust Draco enough to enter the Forbidden Forest with him alone?  But Hermione trusted Draco and she was the smartest Witch he knew.  So, he would trust Hermione.  _Alright then, tomorrow after classes.  I will see you then._

_                                                Harry_

Was it weird to be scheming with his worst enemy?  Then he remembered that he had gone crazy and decided that with this in mind it would probably be weird to not scheme with his worst enemy.  Soon enough class ended and Harry was free to go, to his next class that is.

            "Well look, if it isn't Potty and the Weasel.  Where's your little friend Potty?"

            Draco was sitting down in his desk still Harry strode up to Draco's desk and slammed both hands down on the hard surface.  "Leave Hermione Alone!" he said through grinding teeth.  He appeared to be very mad appropriate for the dialogue everyone else saw.  

            What they didn't know was that Harry and Draco had actually pulled this so that Harry could drop off his own note.  Not that they had ever discussed this, it was simply that they both knew what to do.    Draco smirked as Harry turned and left and he made sure the small piece of paper on his desk found its way into his bag.  

            Draco was now up in his the common room.  It was half an hour too early to leave for dinner.  This left him to his own devices.  As Draco was full of both sorrow and rage at the moment, it was a rather dangerous thing.  He was not one to give up easily, and had already vowed to avenge Hermione and kill his father.  These things had to be done so he could be with Hermione.  He loved her with all his heart and nothing was ever going to change that, nothing!

            His father had gone too far!  Hurting Draco was one thing, but attacking the woman he loved, this was something else entirely.  Damn his father and damn every one he was in league with.  Draco was not simply planning on taking on just his father, but he would take on Voldermort and his whole band of Death Eaters single handedly.  His Hermione was not safe until they were all disposed of.

            Driven mad by his love, he would stop at nothing to ensure her safety.  His heart knew no limits.  He only hoped that his father was satisfied for the moment and not try to attack her as she lay helpless in the hospital wing.  That was not beneath his father.  Draco stomached churned over and over while he tried to tell himself that every thing would be okay. 

            Being stuck in the Hospital Wing was quite a boring business.   No one interesting came in all day.  In fact the only one who was in the wing was herself.  She supposed that it was better that way, then she wouldn't need to answer any questions.  

            Round about dinner time, Ginny came up with food.  She had requested to bring it up so she could have some time with Hermione.  But Ginny could easily see how tired her friend was, so she left after a short visit telling Hermione to rest.  

            Well Hermione had rested and now she lay fully awake in her bed as it became nigh on midnight.  There was nothing to do and she was terribly bored.  She was trying also not to think, because thinking brought back memories and it brought on new fear.  What if Lucius wanted her to suffer more?  There was no one here to save her, she was alone. 

            And cold.  Why death itself could not be colder than the infirmary at night.   She lay under three blankets trying to keep warm.  Tonight a pale moonlight fell in through the window.  Hermione found herself examining the bright shape of the light that fell on the floor.  It was a perfect replica of the window.  No wait!  Her stomach dropped, there were two bumps in the side of the figure.  Two bumps that looked suspiciously like feet.  

            Fear crept over Hermione as she looked up and waited for the shadowy figure to step into the light.  

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

And there is another chapter!  This one jumped around a lot, but I meant for that to happen.  There was a lot to cover in this chapter and well, I don't know, it made sense to write it like that.  But the next one is more together I promise.   Well what did you think?  

I have finished so I get to go watch Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers now!!!  Yay!!   It excites me!!  GAH!!  It rules!!  

Any ways, I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions, so,   review and let me know alright!  Well, it is time to go now!

THANK YOU to all of those who reviewed!  I love you guys!!  Thank you so so much!  I'm glad you guys let me know what you thought; I almost made it a slash for Ron, but that would have been made a mistake!  Although, I cant believe how many people thought of Ginny.  Do you guys really thing I'm that evil?  ::laughs::  well I have ended with cliffs for the past I don't know how many chapters.  I like Pansy though; I have some interesting plot marked out for her.  it will be fun, and I have more Ginny coming up soon too! 

Alright! You've read, so now Review!!  

Bye guys!

~Atiannala


	13. Plan and Promise

Disclaimer:  If I owned it, Sirius would not be dead, but sadly ::cries:: he is, so I couldn't own it could I?

Author's Note:  Hey guys!  K so I have been way to evil with the cliff hangers, so I will be nice on this chapter and end it in a nice way that doesn't leave ya hanging.  I hope this will make you guys very happy!  I feel that this chapter is going to be long, on account of it is one am, and I just got home a little bit ago from work (at blockbuster yummy!)  and I'm in the mood to write and I was going to watch The Two Towers again, but well, I felt that too many cliff hangers were making things complicated!  So without further ado, the next chapter!

Plans and Promises

*~ Fear crept over Hermione as she looked up and waited for the shadowy figure to step into the light~*

            The figure began to slowly enter the square of light, first a shoe, then the lower part of a leg making its way up to a knee.  All the while Hermione's heart was rampantly threatening to brake free from its hold in her rib cage.  The man was now in the light up to his waist, as beads of sweat began forming on Hermione's forehead and the back of her next.  

            A little further; she could now see his abdomen, which was followed closely by a muscular torso.  A cool stream chilled Hermione's neck one bead broke free and fell.  Terror was written all over her face.  Any moment now she would look upon the face of her killer; and she was held too tightly by fear to even make a minute noise let alone do anything to save her life.  

            One more step was all it would take- and here it was.  The final fatal step, Hermione looked up to meet the face of her murderer and to her shock it was-

            "Draco?"  the sound luckily came out only slightly above a whisper as she slumped back on her bed and waited for her body to calm down.  

            Draco crossed the rest of the room quickly and sat on the edge of the girl's bed.  "Shh!  Don't speak loudly, it is dangerous.  Hermione I have to say something, and it's not going to be easy, and I know that you probably have things to say too, but I want you to let me speak until I have said every thing I have to say alright.

            Hermione nodded.  So torturous her need to see Draco had been, but now that he was here with her, it was not quite like she planned it.  In her mind Draco had come up to her caring a single long stemmed red rose which he placed in her hands when he realized she was sleeping.  Then he would sit slowly on the bed careful not to wake her quite yet.  And ever so gently he would bend over and gradually bring his lips less than a centimeter away from her own.  He would pause here to first breathe in the essence that sounded her before he completed his decent and touched his lips to hers, thus waking her from her deep slumber.  

            Then their eyes would meet and the world would stop turning for a second and for once everything in the universe would make sense.  Finally his hand would move up to her hair and stroke it delicately.  And at last he would say to her those three words she had so longed to hear fall from his lips.  

So Hermione had had a very boring and uneventful day?  The important thing was that this meeting was far from romantic in any sense.  But Draco began to speak and she knew it was important to listen.

"First, I am sorry for creeping up on you like that, but if I have merely startled you, you would have screamed before you knew it was me, and our cover would have been blown."  This was true enough; she would have screamed and there were plenty of people around who would hear.  He continued. 

"Now, the important think.  Hermione I'm not going dance around this.  We cannot be seen together, ever.  It is not safe for you."  Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Draco raised a hand to her lips.

"I know what you are going to say.  How you don't give up on things that easily.  But neither do I Hermione.  I am doing all in my power to change this, but for now, we must not take this risk.  It will do no good to get killed with out even putting up a real fight, and that is what will happen if we continue our relationship.  I don't want to lose you Hermione, I can't lose you,"  he put a hand under her chin and lifted her head which had fallen to look at the bed covers.  Their gazes connected and he continued,  "I love you."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and she went to speak again, but was again silenced.  "I'm not done yet.  This last part if going to be the hardest, and you may hate me when I am through speaking."  He looked down as if he was hurt by what was coming.  "We must act like we did before, to kill all suspicion.  Every word we exchange must be filled with hate, every look between us disgust.  We must fight and carry on the abhorrence of our past six years.  And we must convincingly say things we don't really mean.  I know it will hurt, but we must, Hermione.  We must."  He looked down and whipped a tear from his eye.  

Again he lifted her head and looked into her deep honey eyes, "One day Hermione, we will live in a wonderful house, we will have beautiful children, and  we will have a dog that will frolic in the yard and chase the owl who brings in the morning post.  We will be together and we will be happy.  I make this promise to you now.  This will happen, and what we are about to undergo will have all been worth it.  But you must promise me now that you will not so much glance at me softly until the time comes"

Draco now waited for Hermione's reply.  She looked down at the bed, taking in fully his every word.  Finally, she looked up and into Draco's eyes.  

"Kiss me."

"What?"  Had she not heard any of what he had just told her?

"When you leave this room, I will act like I hate you until it is all over.  But right now," tears began slipping from Hermione's eyes and her voice began to get high and shaky.  "Right now, you are going to kiss me, because I love you and that love is all that I've got."

Draco lifted his hands to Hermione's  face and whipped away the tears that stained her cheeks.  Then he brought himself up and kissed her with a fierce wave of passion.  His arms slid behind her pulling him as close as he could to his body.  Hermione's own arms reached around his back and into his hair cling to her Draco as if there was no tomorrow; because this young pair of lovers knew that tomorrow may never come.  

Draco stood at the clearing just inside the Forbidden Forest.   What was taking so long?  He had important things to do, important people to see.  Well he certainly didn't have time to wait around in the bushes all day anyways!

Harry was walking across the grounds now, it took a while to shake off Ron his best friend until Ron had remembered a little rendezvous of his own to attend to.  As Harry walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he found himself questioning his sanity not for the first nor last time.  

Just as Draco was beginning to feel stood up, a brown head and two green eyes made their way into his clearing.  

"Well it's about time!  What took you?"

"Sorry, I got delayed."  The two boys glared at each other momentarily.  Then they settled down to discuss the plan.  Draco began his speech.  

"As you know the main antagonist at the moment is Lucius Malfoy, as such he must be… eliminated shall we say?"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You're talking murder!"

"And?"

Harry got up to leave, "If you simply want to commit patricide, you can manage without me!"

"Wait!" Draco called, and the brunette stopped in his tracks.  Draco spoke to Harry's back.  "Hermione will never be safe as long as Voldermort lives and his Death Eaters remain loyal."  

Harry swallowed hard and turned around, "What exactly are you proposing?"

"That we also eliminate Voldermort; his faithful band won't be loyal for long after that."

"And what makes you think that two seventeen year old wizards can defeat Voldermort?  I have faced him six times already, and he is still living.  I will not go looking for him.  I will not aid your madness."

Desperate to stop Harry from leaving once again he began to talk in a fast and unnaturally high voice for him.  "Harry, how many times has he found you?"  

Harry stopped; Voldermort was the one who approached Harry every time they had come to face each other.  What if he were the one to approach Voldermort?  To catch him off his guard?  

"Do you think things would turn out differently if you found him?"  It was strange to hear Draco speak his thoughts, yet it did not surprise him.  

"Go on."  

"I am supposed to receive the Dark Mark on Halloween.  I know where the entire congregation of Death Eaters will be meeting, and that they will not be ready for an attack.  I have thought this through carefully, and my plan will work.  There will be two deaths that night Harry, one I myself must do, but the other, that can only be done by you."

"Tell me your plan."

Draco filled Harry in on every little detail that his mind had worked out, it all fit together in a very nice manner and as fool hearty as it was, it was plausible.  Besides the fact that two barely legal wizards were about to take on the most evil dark force in centuries.  

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think it is complete madness."

"You'll help then,"

"Yes."

"I want Hermione some where safe when this all takes place.  The meeting is not far from here, and if things should go astray, I want her out of harms way."

Harry looked towards the castle knowing Draco meant should they fail and the Death Eaters wage war against the school.  He turned back to Draco.  

"Ginny goes too."

"Aren't you two over?"

"Yes, but I love her."

Draco gazed at the green eyed boy and found a sympathy for him.  "Fine, we find a safe place for Hermione and Ginny.  We need to start looking."

"Right.  Well that's all we can do for now isn't it?"

"One more thing Harry,"

"Yes?"

"I need to teach you the dark curses I know."

Harry swallowed.  

"I know that you are little Mr. Righteous, but I guarantee you that the Death Eaters will not play fair, and without knowledge of these curses, there will be no getting out alive."

Harry considered the boys words knowing their truth. 

"When do we start?"

"Tomorrow."

@@@@@@@@@

Alright so it's not that long, but it's not a cliff hanger is it?  Nope nope nope!!

Alright review with any comments and suggestions u have, I know where this is going, but I haven't worked out all the details ye, n I want to make u guys happy!

Thank you to every one who has ever reviewed my stories!  I love you and your reviews!  Its what makes me keep writing!! Well its what makes me keep posting neways!  

I have to finish my summer reading b/c school starts again after labor day, so don't be surprised if my next ch takes a lil longer than usual.  But not too much!  

Aight see u guys later!

Buh-bye!

~Atiannala!


	14. Tears

Disclaimer:  I think u've got the picture.  

Tears

            "Ah, Miss Granger! Come in come in.  Lemon Drop?"  Hermione looked at the smiling old mage that was seated at the desk before her.  His face was a welcome site as were the endless amounts of gadgets that decorated his desk and much of the room.  However, Hermione could have done without every head master in the history of Hogwarts staring at her.  

            "Umm… no thank you Professor.  What did you want to see me about?"  

            Dumbledore sadly put down his candy dish and assumed a professional matter.  "Ah, yes.  I have received a visit from a Mr. Harry Potter, who seemed concerned about the amount of school you have missed this year.  He said that the two of you thought it may be beneficial to set up a tutor for you.  And I must agree that that seems the best idea.  I have already found someone who was willing to take the job, and will start as soon as you are ready, today even if you'd like."

            "I would like that a great deal, Head Master."  It was an embarrassing ordeal for her, Hermione Granger, to be behind in any class, let alone all of them.  She wanted to be caught up as soon as possible.  

            "Very good!  I have arranged for the proper transportation, and after today's classes you should report to the front gates where you're carriage will await you.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going!  Busy busy busy you know."  With that said Dumbledore turned to leave.  

            "But Professor,"

            "Not now Ms. Granger, I really must be going."                                                

            And he turned and exited through a portrait leaving a rather confused Hermione sitting alone in his office.  She took a look around, stood up and started to leave.  But as a last impulse, she grabbed a lemon drop and popped it into her mouth.  Then she turned and left the office.  

            The morning went by extremely slow and proved to be incredibly boring.  In fact the only thing to be glad of was that the only class she had with Slytherin that day was care of magical creatures, and that wasn't until last.  Right now she was on her way to lunch having just left Arithmancy.  

            "Mione!"

            Hermione turned to find flashes of red bobbing in and out through the sea of students.  It took a few moments for Ginny to make her way over to Hermione, but she was there soon enough and embracing the older girl in one of the tightest hugs that she had ever experienced.  "Are you okay Mione?  I missed you!"

            Hermione studied the face of the young red head.  "Yea I'm fine.  I don't want to talk about it though."  The memories were horrifying.  

            Ginny nodded and moved on to a happier topic as the girls carelessly made their way to the great hall.  As the girls continued their conversation and only half watched where they were walking, Hermione found herself colliding with something hard which knocked her to the floor.

            "Watch it Mudblood!  I don't want your filth touching my nice clean robes."

            Hermione looked up from the ground and hastily scrambled to her feet and fixed the tall blond boy with a look that was full of hurt and something incomprehensible to mere onlookers.  Then the brunette proceeded to make Ginny's mouth hang open and a few passing girl that had stop to watch blush.  In fact Draco himself seemed taken back by the comment.  

            In a state of shock he watched as Hermione began to walk quickly past him deliberately knocking into him with her shoulder.  As he watched her disappear down the hall, he became aware of a pair of eyes watching him.  He turned. 

            "What Weasel?!"

            Ginny shook her head as she glared at him, before she followed Hermione down the hall also knocking Draco in the chest.  

            Draco turned around.  Why did things have to be like this?  

            Ginny followed Hermione into the girls bathroom where she found the seventeen year old crying hysterically holding on to a sink to keep herself standing up.   

            "What was that?" asked the red head looking at Hermione's eyes in the mirror.

            Hermione turned around and through her tears began mumbling words rapidly that made no sense to Ginny whatsoever.  "We were fighting…his father saw us kiss….Cruciatrus Curse…so much like me…but Snape… we can't be together…I miss him….I can't stand it!"  

            The tears streamed even more profusely from Hermione's eyes and she sank to the floor.  Ginny knelt in front of the girl and wrapped he into a hug letting Hermione cry for a moment with her head on Ginny's breast.  When the brunette's sobs began to stifle, Ginny spoke.

            "Now, do you want to tell me exactly what is going on?"

            Hermione raised her head to look up into the blue eyes of her red haired friend, and she was suddenly over swept with want to confess every thing.  Oh, how good it would feel to tell her secretes!  The thought of hiding them from Ginny seemed laughable now, now after so much had happened.  Her life had turned into a surreal picture that made naught sense nor reason.  

            A long breath entered into the young girl's lungs and was released before Hermione finally said, "It all started last year after my mother died…"

            Lunch was coming to a close as was Hermione's story, yet neither girl felt remorse at missing their meal.  There had been so much to tell, so much that was sickening and repulsive that neither could even fathom eating.  Hermione managed to suppress her tears as she spoke, and her missing tears were found on the face of her young friend.  Ginny sat silently listening to Hermione's horrors as her own tears fell noiselessly from her blue eyes.  

            Finally Hermione finished and looked down on the floor upon which they both sat.  "And so now I must act like I still hate him, and him me; yet all the while, the mere sight of him breaks my heart for I do so desire to run to him and embrace him as I did once.  That seems so long ago now; so long ago.  And who knows when I will be able to hold him again."  Now having told all tears found her again.  

            Ginny once again embraced her friend in as warm and comforting a hug as she could possibly give.   Their tears mixed as both sat there without moving for the longest time.  Finally, the bell rang that warned that classes would resume in five minutes and both girls straightened themselves up before parting with a final hug.  

            As Hermione was walking to her class, she was addressed by a familiar voice and she turned. 

            "Ron!"

            "Oy! Mione!  How worried I've been!"  He embraced her and she snuggled up to her best friend.

            "Oh Ron!" she sighed, "It's been ages!"  The two proceeded to their next class and were shortly joined by a boy with raven hair and emerald eyes.  

            The rest of the day was tolerable, and Hermione found herself eating more than her usual share at dinner.  

            "Some one is certainly rather hungry," Harry teased his friend who's appetite tended to be on the smaller side usually.  

            "Well I missed lunch."

            "Well, we've missed having you here!"  Ron piped in, "Now you are simply not allowed to get sick anymore!  It is far far better having you here!"  His arm encircled her shoulders in a momentary half hug, and possibly for the first time that year, she felt very connected to the two boys who she had loved dearly for seven years.  

            "So Mione," Harry began, "We were down at Hagrid's the other day, and he was asking about you.  So we told him, that we would bring you down once you were better.  How about it then?"  

            "You mean now?"

            "Well, when we finish dinner yes."

            "I can't now; I have to go see a tutor," her voice dropped to a whisper on that word, but she continued, "Why not tomorrow during lunch?"  

            "Alright then!"  Harry smiled.  As did Ron who was busily pushing the last scraps of food into his mouth.  

A change came over Harry's face but Hermione barely had time to register this before a pair of tiny cold hands were covering her eyes.  Reaching up she covered the hands with her own.  "Ginny!"

The red head released Hermione smiling, "I'd say you look better!"

"Mmm, yea for now any ways."

"I'm here if you need me!"

"I know," the two girls kissed of the cheek before Ginny left kissing also her brother and glancing toward Harry who immediately looked away.  

As the small red haired figure receded down the hall, Hermione turned to look at her green eyed friend, "Give her time Harry, give her time."

"I'll see you guys after my session, I don't want to hang around my common room, and it should still be early, so I'm gonna usurp yours."  Hermione laughed.  Her two friends walked her out to her carriage; she hadn't realized before how much she missed them.  Giving each of them a quick kiss on the cheek, she stepped into her carriage.  

It wasn't long before the carriage came to a stop outside a small house in what appeared to be the outskirts of Hogsmede.  It was a rather dingy house, and Hermione caught herself wondering who would live in there.  She found that not knowing what to expect was more nerve wrecking than she had expected.  Nervously she made her way to the door, and knocked three times before waiting apprehensively.  

After what seemed an hour but in reality was closer to forty-five seconds, the door began to swing slowly open.  At first all she could see was a black figure silhouetted in the dim light from inside the cabin.  Hermione held her breath as her eyes began to focus, and when they did, she let it go in a sigh of relief.

"Professor Lupin!"

The study session was a great success and Hermione found it quite enjoyable as Professor Lupin had long since been her favorite teacher even if she hadn't had him since third year.  He had such a passion for knowledge that he was most like herself.  In one lesson they had covered almost half of the information Hermione had missed.  

Hermione smiled as she was getting back into her carriage.  "Good bye Professor!"  she called.

"Good bye Hermione!"

When she got back up to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione excitedly told Harry and Ron about Professor Lupin.

"Professor Lupin?  Really?  I had no idea he lived so close."  It was Ron; he had liked the Professor every bit as much as Hermione.  Harry seemed to be lost in though.  

Hermione answered Ron, "Yes, he apparently moved out here to be close on hand incase Dumbledore needs him to do stuff for the Order.  And as things are unnaturally quiet right now, well they decided its best to have him there.  

Harry knew that this aberrant clam was due to the preparations for the Halloween induction, but he was thinking of something else at the time.  

"Harry!" Hermione started, "Don't you even care that Lupin is so close?"

"What?" he said startled out of his thoughts at the sound of his name.  "Oh, yes, of course I care!  Actually I was just thinking, well it must be terribly lonely for him out there all by himself.  We ought to go spend time with him."

"Harry, you are absolutely right!" Hermione felt sympathy for Lupin as being a werewolf, he hardly ever got company.  

"We should go when he'd be especially lonely too."

"Halloween!"  Hermione suggested.  "Holidays are a lonely time if you have no one, and well we'll be here for that one.  We should go; we'll have a small party!"

"Great idea!" Harry said smiling.  His spur of the moment plan had worked.

A couple hours later Hermione tiredly staggered up to her bed room.  As she was tired, finding her room occupied caused her quite a start.  "Dobby!"

"Hello Miss!  I hopes I haven't frightened you Miss."

"No, no Dobby I'm fine.  How are you?"

"Dobby is good Miss, very good!"

"And how are Winky and little Robby?"

"Both is good too Miss!  But Dobby must be going soon.  Dobby has work to do Miss.  But Dobby had a strange visit today from one Dobby once knew Miss.  He asked Dobby to give Miss this."

Dobby lifted his hands up and presented Hermione with a chalice.  "Thank you Dobby!"

"Miss is welcome!  Now good bye Miss!"

"Bye Dobby!"

After Dobby left, she sat on her bed and looked at the note attached to the chalice.  In a very familiar hand, it said:

_Sleep well my fair angel!_

No name was attached, but Hermione knew from whom it came, and it brought tears to her eyes.  She drank the potion inside which was the Draught for Dreamless sleep.  Then she laid down on her pillow wishing that she could see a certain blond Slytherin before she nodded off.  

@@@@@@@@@@

So, how was it?  Not one of my personal favorites, however I think next chapter will be exciting!  Im talking starting the action!  Yes!

Now IMPORTANT THINGS!!!  There are two!  Thing the first:  should Pansy be evil or good?  I got two separate plots and I cant decide which I like, so u guys pick, I'll go with whatever comes up more.  Thing the second:  I need ideas for evil curses!  I know how im doing that part, but I don't know what curses to use so if u have an idea, let me know.

Other than that, I just wanted to say THANK YOU and I LOVE YOU to all of my reviewers!!  It is you who keep this story going!   Love u guys!

This one took a lil longer to post as I have been increasingly busy but more is coming as soon as possible!!  promise!

Okay, byez for now!

~Atiannala


	15. Practice

AN:  I posted this chapter and then decided to add more to the end, so if you read this author's note, you are reading the right version!

Disclaimer:  Owns Nothing!  

Practice

            A purple burst of light hit Harry in the chest and sent him flailing backwards and into a tree. "Uhh!"  The wind had been knocked out of him and he struggled to regain his breath.  He could see his opponent advancing on him, and as much as he knew he needed to pull off one hell of a curse right then he couldn't do it.  The dark robes of his challenger were right in front of him now.  

            "Honestly Potter, one would think you're not even trying."

            Harry grabbed the hand that had extended in front of him and used it to painfully pull himself up.  "Not…trying?  You…looked …pretty…scared…when…I ….surrounded…you…with-ah-those…snakes…of…fire."  Harry was attempting to talk through his very agonizing gasps.  

            Draco placed his hand on the other boy's abdomen and immediately Harry screamed.  "Broken ribs," the blond diagnosed, "hold still."  

            With in seconds Harry's ribs stopped feeling as if they would fall out every time he took a breath.  "Thanks" he muttered.  It was a luck thing that Draco was as highly skilled in healing as he was in dark arts; although Harry could not begin to imagine where he learned how to heal.  But he was beginning to appreciate the fact that Draco was rather like his best friend Hermione, good at every thing she ever attempted- well with the exception of divination, but who counted that anyways.  

He was also beginning that had Draco not been such a git as a kid, that they might have had an interesting friendship.  The two boys had much in common, but in addition to that they were pretty much matched in size and skill- well once Draco had taught him all the dark spells he knew.  Hermione had never been one to use spells against others unless forced to, and with Ron, it wouldn't have exactly been a fair fight; but with Draco, they could have had fun cursing each other as they were now, much in the way that young pups bite and fight with each other.  

"What's with you today Potter?  I've gotten the better of you three times out of three times."  They had been meeting in the forest three times a week since their first meeting, Harry walking out under his invisibility cloak least any one notice them both wandering out to the forest so often.  It would be rather suspicious. 

 Their sessions had been going really well, but Draco was definitely kicking his butt today.  Harry and Draco were usually evenly matched and when they dueled as they were today they usually came out about even.  Harry would win some Draco would win some, but not today.  

"I don't know man; I think it just that well Halloween is coming up next week and well..."  Harry trailed off.

"Good Gods!  You're not losing you're nerve now are you?"

"No, not losing my nerve, it's just that," he sat down on a rock, "what if something goes wrong, or what if I can't do it?"

Draco sat down next to his once enemy; he wasn't quite sure what they were now, but he was pretty certain that they were no longer enemies.  It was a fairly awkward situation and Draco wasn't quite sure what to do.  Eventually, after many times of retracting his arm, he settled his arm uncertainly around the other boy's shoulders.  

Draco wasn't the only one who had felt the awkwardness of the situation.  Harry was somewhat perturbed at the first touch of the arm and neither felt quite comfortably.  However, the situation calmed and Draco and Harry accepted their new found bond, whatever it might be.  

"You'll be fine Harry, just fine."  

After having offered his comfort in an actually sincere matter, Draco removed his arm and sat next to the raven haired boy in a moment of awkward silence.  "So, um, how's Hermione?"  This question had been plaguing him since that night long ago, yet he had been unsure if he was allowed to ask about it or not.  He was relieved to see that Harry did think it okay to talk about the subject although their voices both seemed to waiver now that they were not practicing hexes on each other.  

"Hermione is doing alright I guess; she's not too happy but she's holding up.  It's been hard for her, but I told her that you had to be doing something to help the situation.  Of course she only thinks that we spoke on the night when, well you know…"

Not telling Hermione or any one else had been agreed on by both boys.  They wanted to keep as low a profile as possible.  

"So where do they think you are going when you are here?"  

"Oh, I told them that I had to resume my Occumelency(sp?) lessons with Snape."

"Occumelency?" 

"Umm…"  Harry had to launch into the story of his fifth year when Voldermort had begun his second rising.  As it was, the general public was in the know, but the Death Eaters had all been hiding and no one knew where they were.  Rumor had it that they were planning something huge in the near future.  Harry and Draco hoped to put a stop to this by their interference with the upcoming meeting.  

Soon enough though the conversation had digressed to nicer topics that took their minds off of the ever present dangers of their plan.  They were both sitting on a rather large rock talking about little things as if they had been friends for years.  It would have been a strange site had any one been there to see it.  Yet as it was, there was no one to see them and no one cared that they were enjoying each other's company.  

There was a very strange wind that evening.  

Hermione was sitting in the common room of the Gryffindor tower with Ginny; the two were talking and having a good time.  They were soon interrupted by the portrait hole opening and a cursing fourth year walked in.  

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked, apparently she knew the blond boy.

"What's wrong with me?  I just spent tow solid hours along with Snape in detention that's what wrong with me!"

"Oh ouch!"

But Hermione didn't respond as the red head had, and had to be nudged in the ribs to remember to show sympathy.

"Uh, sorry," she began as she came out of her trance, "but did you just say two hours _alone with Snape?"_

"YES!  Just me and old Snape down in the dungeons."  The boy shuddered and Ginny thought she saw a perplexed look dawn Hermione's features.

Once they were alone Ginny got inquisitive, "So what was that look for?"  

"Oh, it's nothing just that, well, Harry is supposed to be in an Occulemency lesson with Snape right now."

At first Ginny looked confused, but soon understanding set in.  "Ohhh!  And he wasn't with Snape now was he?"

"Apparently not."

"I wonder what our little Harry was up to then."

"There's only one way to find out."  

Ginny smiled slyly in a response that much matched Hermione's expression.  

            It would normally have been very hard to follow a boy who could become invisible when he wished, but well nothing was really normal at Hogwarts.  

            Two teenage girls were standing in the middle of the Hogwarts ground looking at a decrepit old piece of parchment.  What was particularly interesting about this paper was that on it there was a dot labeled Harry Potter, which was disappearing into the forbidden forest.  

            The girls waited a moment before heading in the same direction as the dot.  

            It wasn't long before they were entering the forest and even less time still that they came upon a small clearing where a blond boy stood pacing.  Ginny had to use all her strength to keep her companion from sprinting up into the clearing.   

            Hermione had so longed for a moment where she just might for one moment be able to look at Draco without pretending to hate him.  One moment where she could let herself lose control and run to him and again feel the warmth of his lips against her own.  But she knew that they had to stay hidden and out of site.  

            Soon another boy appeared as if from mid air.  Ginny paled.  It had been long since she really looked at Harry and now she cursed herself for having given in to her curious nature. But a reassuring hand grabbed her own and she lifted her head to look at the brunette with her.  Both girls sat and watched the scene in front of them in a painful silence.  

            "Took you long enough Potter!"

            "Sorry Malfoy I couldn't find my map!"

            "There are only two days left after tonight before Halloween and you pick now to show up late?"  

            "I couldn't help it!"  

            Draco glared at Harry and Harry glared back, and something about this was apparently funny because both boys ended up cracking up.  "C'mon Harry, what do you want to do first, review the plan or do some spells?"

            "Did Draco just call Harry, Harry?" Hermione whispered to her red haired companion.

            "Well, Draco, I think, it being so close and all we ought to go over the plan first.  Before we get all worn out."  

            "I think so and Harry just called Draco, Draco!"  Ginny whispered back.

            "And they have a plan!"  whispered the older girl.  

            Harry and Draco continued to talk about their alleged plan for quite some time.  The girls left once they began to hex each other.  It was all so strange.  

            Once they got back to the castle, the decided to head toward the prefect bathroom.  They were discussing the topic of the boy's plan before going to get showers.  

            "Imagine!  Them leaving us with Lupin on Halloween while they get to go and have all the fun!" 

            "I know Ginny, but we can't exactly confront them about it with out telling them that we were spying on them now can we?  And besides, it is sort of touching that they want to keep us safe."

            Ginny had what looked like the makings of tears in her eyes.  "So you want to sit in Professor Lupin's house all night, while our men go out and risk their lives so that Draco can be with you!"

            "Ginny calm down!"  Hermione said firmly grabbing hold of the other girl's shoulders.  Then in a slyer voice she continued, "I have absolutely no intention of letting the boys go off on their own.  They might be more experienced, but do you honestly thing they would get any where without us?"

            "But you said…"

            "We aren't going to tell them Ginny," Hermione began as she started to undress for her shower.  "They would never agree to let us come now would they?" 

            "No, I don't suppose they would, would they?" the red haired girl asked as she also began to undress.  

            "Nope never.  So, we will have to make it a surprise wont we?"

            "What exactly did you have in mind?"

            Hermione told Ginny about her plan as they finished getting their stuff ready to go into the shower.  

            A few moments later Hermione stepped into her shower stall and closed the curtain.  "So you see, we are not ever going to show up at Profess or Lupin's house on Halloween."  At the close of her sentence she slung the towel she was wearing over the edge of the curtain and started the water.  

            Ginny entered the next stall and did the same.  "That's sheer genius!"

            "I know!" 

            But what they didn't know was that at that very moment, there was another girl in the bathroom listening to their every word.  

            Pansy Parkinson stepped out of her stall that was on the other side of the wall.  She had finished just when the two Gryffindors entered and hung around hoping to overhear some good gossip.  And what she heard was worth more than a few reputations.  What she heard would change lives!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Sorry this one was short, but in addition to school, I had to work 16 hours this weekend!  And I had a game Friday night, so I got zilch done and I wanted to post something so I figured I'd write a lil now, and then more later.  The next one ought to be up by Friday night!  And I'll try to make it long!  

Thank you to all my reviewers!!!   I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

I wish I had more time to stay and chat, but I am pressed and I must go!

Review!!  

^_^

~Atiannala


	16. Cloaks

Disclaimer:  own it not

Cloaks

            Pansy walked around the lake one more time.  What would she do?  Knowing what she knew, one could hardly expect her to remain silent.  She could tell.  Oh wouldn't that be great?  Just think of all the glory and praise she would receive.  

            Of course, there were always more interesting things to do, blackmail, game playing.  She could have lots of fun; get back at Draco for never liking her.  Make the plan fall through, and make him suffer.

            Or maybe…yes that was it!  That was the one to do!  She would wait, say nothing, do nothing.  But she would be ready; oh how she would be ready!  And when the boys were about to strike…she would be ready.  The first to respond, she would play hero.  Every one would love her.  And that was good.

Pansy looked around the astronomy tower.  She didn't really want to do what she had to do that night, but well, she had to.  This was what she believed would be the most painful night of her life.    But it had to be done.  Tomorrow she would become a Death Eater, just as her parents had always wanted.  All she had ever wanted was to be loved.  Her childhood had not been a happy one.  She was left alone most of the time while her parents went off to parties and such without her.  Alone was how she had grown up.  

Her parents never really loved her and they never really accepted her.  She was their only and youngest daughter and they resented her for not being a boy.  In her younger years, she had tried to be tough and more boyish, but as she grew, this felt terribly wrong.  

As she was now, she had lost all her rough edges and had turned out as a nice young lady, but her parents failed to notice.  All they wanted from her was for her to be a death eater.  That was all.  Then they would be proud of her.   That was why she had to do what she was going to do tonight.  

Soon she heard footsteps approaching, was it?  Yes!  She ran to Ron and threw her arms around him.  "Whoa," he laughed, "Good to see you too Pans."  But he began to feel that there was something wrong with her as she didn't pull away for a while. 

When she finally released him from the hug, she immediately found his lips and kissed them softly, clinging to every touch knowing that this might very well be the last she felt of them.  Oh god, how did this ever get to be like this?  

In the beginning she had meant it to be a good time, nothing more.  He had been the first person she encountered when in a particularly lonely mood one night.  She had meant for him just to lift her spirits a little.  But he had done so much more.  He treated her, like a person, listening to her problems and thoughts.  Ron had made her smile in spite of herself.  Yes he had started as an accident, but now…_don't think about that.  _

She had to do it she just had to.  

Ron pulled slightly back and looked deeply into her eyes with his own light blue eyes.  In her eyes he could see hurt and confusion.  There was so much going on inside of her, he just wished he knew what.  He bent low and pressed his lips to the girl's forehead.   When he took them away and looked at her, she had her eyes closed and her featured looked distressing.  

"What's wrong Pans?"

She looked up at him again, but this time, tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.  

"I…I…" she turned away unable to finish.  

Ron knew that something was troubling her, and that she needed him now more than ever.  He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist pressing his head to her own and swaying slightly.  

"Shh, it's okay.  I'm here for you, everything will be alright."

Pansy closed her eyes again; didn't he know how hard he was making everything?   How could she go on like this?  But she had no other choice.  It was this, or death.  But she found herself wondering if the latter would not be more favorable.  _No, don't think, just do.  Just act.  _Besides, she was seventeen and seventeen wasn't forever, right?

In an abrupt movement Pansy whirled around to face Ron.  She faltered when she looked into his eyes.  Pulling her own eyes to look at the floor, she said it, "Ron, we can't see each other any more."

Ron was speechless, he had not expected this.  This was, it was, ludicrous!  "W-what?"

"I can't my parents, they won't…they can't…" her eyes looked up at him pleading for him to understand.  

And he did, "We'll fight this Pansy, we can still be together."

"No, they'll kill you."  She looked at him through tears, if they stayed together they would both die.  

"But, but…but I love you."  

"Ron I…" but a finger had reached up to rest on her pale lips.  

"Shh, you don't have to say anything; I can see it all in your eyes."

"Oh, Ron…" and this time it was Ron's lips that silenced her.  After a moment, Ron pulled away and Pansy was crying.  

Ron touched a tear that ran down her cheek.  "Are you sure?"

She placed her hand on top of his and nodded slightly.  

Ron made one nod as he was trying not to cry himself.  He took his hand away from her face but kept her hand in his own.  "Good bye," he said before raising the hand to his lips and kissing it.  Their eyes locked one final time before Ron turned and left.

Pansy watched him go and then whispered, "Good bye…"

Ron was walking to the Gryffindor common room, but it was more out of habit than want.  His feet and brain were working on two separate levels at the moment.  There was no place he wanted to be, and no one he wanted to see.  

When he arrived at the portrait hole, he just stood there.

"Password?"

And still Ron did nothing.

"Come not you must say the password before I let you in," the Fat Lady was getting flustered.  "Dearie?"

Then a small girl with blond pigtails walked up and said the password.  

            The Fat Lady gave Ron a last apprehensive look before swinging open.  Ron walked into the common room after the little girl.  He saw Harry sitting on a couch.  Pausing he looked at Harry not registering who it was exactly and in a moment pressed on to his dorm.  When he got there he laid on the bed too upset to cry.  

            He was laying for about a minuet before he felt the side of his bed sink and a reassuring hand clasp his shoulder; but his visitor said nothing.  

            "She dumped me," Ron blurted out.  "She didn't want to, but she did."

            Harry felt sorry for Ron even if it was Pansy that he was upset about.  So Harry began to say to him all the things that a best friend would say in this situation while rubbing his back comfortingly.  Some time in the process, Ron fell asleep.

            Draco was waiting for Harry in the forest the following evening, holding two cloaks in his hand.  When the raven haired boy finally appeared, Draco tossed him one cloak and both began to get dressed.  

            After having put the cloaks on, both looked up and momentarily locked eyes; then Draco nodded and Harry responded with a nod of their own.  

            It was time.  

Pansy sat in her room still.  She couldn't help but feel empty inside; like something was missing.  But it was better this way, if some one was missing, there was no chance of their getting hurt, right?  It had to be this way, it had to.  

            She pulled her hood up to hide her face.  Tonight would be interesting at least.  And she could play the dark hero.  

            "Mione, these cloaks really smell!"

            "I know Gin, but it's all we got."  

            The girls were getting ready in an old classroom.  The cloaks looked somewhat comical on both girls as they had both been more or less petite.  But they still hid any and all features that the girls had.  

            Suddenly the door burst open.  "What is going on?  I thought we were going to Remus's, but Harry snuck off, and now here you are being sneaky too.  What is going on?!"  Ron's face was turning red and his hand was threatening to crumble the piece of parchment in his hand.  

            Both girls looked at each other unsure of what to do.  But Ginny spoke first revealing everything to her brother.    

            Ron stood with his head down as his sister spoke, then when she was done, he looked up.  "I'm coming too."

            Both girls nodded and threw him a cloak.  

@@@@@@@@@@@22

And how was that one?  Mmm?  I liked it; guess what, Pansy has a soul after all!  But I'm getting the feeling that she is very conflicted don't you?  Hmm…maybe.  Guess well have to wait till next chappie to find out hoe she truly acts.  

It's almost four am so ill do this quick!   THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed!  I love you all so much.  But I only see two, maybe three if I decide to leave an incredibly evil cliff hanger, hmm?  Possibilities.  But any ways,  I LOVE YOU ALL, and I am so glad that you enjoy this fic!  

Until next time!

Review.

~Atiannala


	17. Fighting

Disclaimer:   ::snatches::   My bubbles, my bubbles, my bubbles!  ::hangs head::  no, not my bubbles.  

Fighting

            Harry peered out from under his dark cloak.  There were two lines of teenagers clad the same as the grim reaper.  He was only slightly aware of the presence of Draco behind him.  His mind was on other things.  

            In less than an hour time, he would face his worst enemy and kill him.  There was something troublesome in this; although they were worst enemies, Harry would be committing murder.  Murder was something that you couldn't take back; once you did it, it was forever.  To take life was to take the most precious thing that exists.  And yet this man, this demon, had taken the same from his parents sixteen years earlier, and so many besides those.  

            Only when Voldermort was destroyed could things ever be righted.  And also, it was his fate; murder or be murdered.  These were his options, and the world be damned it he were going to lay down and die at the feet of his enemy.  No, he was stronger than that, and if he did die, he would die fighting.  

            Certainly this was going to be self destructive and bloody, yet it was the only thing he could possibly do.  This deed would condemn his eternity to darkness, yet it was the one thing that could save the world.  Once again, he found himself debating the status of his sanity.  

            Draco looked out from the darkness that surrounded him.  He could feel his wand through his robe; he was ready.  Form this moment forth, his thoughts would be bloody.  

            Somewhere towards the middle, Pansy was preparing herself for what was about to happen.  She was going to foil that stupid Potter's plan.  Still, it would be hard to explain why she had her wand as they were strictly forbidden at the ceremony for all new members.  However, when she killed Potter and Draco- the stupid traitor- that was likely not to matter.  Now all she had to do was wait.  

            The last of the line consisted of Hermione, Ginny, and Ron who were all rightly terrified, but equally ready.  Ginny reached over and squeezed the older girl's hand both giving and looking for support.  Hermione squeezed back.   Any moment now and it would all start; any moment.  

            In a small shack in Hogsmede, Remus Lupin was sitting in front of a plate of cookies and cake while the tea sat getting cold.  His guests were incredibly late, and he was beginning to feel stood up.  Well had he really expected four teenagers to remember him on Halloween?  He sighed looking at the almost full moon; if only Sirius were still here.  

            Soon the progression of teenagers came to a stop and kneeled in a low bow in front of a hooded black figure, Voldermort.  Next to him stood two smaller figures, Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew.  Other Death Eaters made two lines beside the children, and all except the Dark Lord remained silent.  

            "Arise" commanded the Dark Lord, and all the teens complied.  "Let the first of you come before me."

            This meant Harry.  He moved slowly and purposefully into the center of the room and bowed his head as was customary.  

            "Now child, remove your hood and speak your name."

            Harry's hand reached up to grab the top of his hood.  As Draco watch his heart felt like it would escape from his rib cage as it pounded hard counting down the last seconds before impact.  The hand pulled back the cloak very slowly as Harry drew himself up to his full height.  

            A commotion ran through the hall when Harry's hood fell and he declared himself.  

            The Dark Lord stood peering into the seventeen-year-old's eyes for a moment before both drew their wands.  

            Pansy knew that the moment the hood fell it was time to strike; now or never.  Yet a voice from behind her took away her will to act.  

            "Now!" cried a male from the back of the line as causing many students and Death Eaters to turn round.  Pansy knew the voice, she knew it well.  Quickly she turned around afraid of what she knew was there, and in a moment her eyes picked up the flash of red-

            "Ron!"

            Unaware of the cause of the commotion at the back of the room Voldermort's eyes stayed fixed on Harry.  "You are foolish boy to come here and challenge me, and so alone."  A wry smile spread across his decrepit lips.  

            "He is not alone," a clear voice rang out as Draco stepped up to stand besides Harry.

            "You!" shouted his father, unsheathing his wand.  "I should have known."  Lucius was growling with contempt.  "You dishonor me for the last time!"  

            The Dark Lord screamed in a high pitch unnatural way that caused Harry to feel like everything on his insides were about to expel themselves from his body.  With his horrible cry he rounded on Harry and they began their duel.  

            Pansy stood still in the midst of all the commotion.  What was happening?  All she could see was devastation.  The smell of blood was beginning to fill the room, and many of the defenseless students had bee hit with stray spells and were lying on the floor.  Nothing made sense any more.  None of this was real; how could it be?  It had to be part of some dream, some nightmare from which she would wake to find herself safe in Ron's arms.  

            And there she would stay forever, with him.   She would not be a Death Eater.  They would run off into the country where no one could find them and then they would be happy.  In a few years, her house would e filled with small red headed children who would look at her and smile.  And she would be happy.  

            But she broke up with Ron!  Oh, how could she have been so stupid?  She needed to find him; to tell him she was sorry.  She began scanning the room and she found him.  But there was a tall hooded figure in front of him drawing closer.  

            Her mind was currently unable to figure out why Ron looked so terrified when he should look happy; happy because they were going to have a family and live together forever.  She had to tell him.  

            Pansy walked towards him never letting her eyes leave him.  But something clicked insider he as she got closer and saw the outstretched hand holding the wand and the lack of a wand in Ron's hand.  

            She became possessed by one thought, she had to save Ron.  A light began to grow at the end of the wand and Pansy did the only thing she could thing of doing; she jumped.  

            The curse hit her full force in chest, and she began to fall.  At that moment, the Death Eater was hit by a stray curse and fell to his death.  

            Ron had been startled when Pansy jumped in front of him out of no where, but regaining his thoughts, he ran to where she had fallen and turned her onto her back.  

            When Pansy saw Ron she began to smile.  "Ron," she said her voice just above a whisper, "I found you!  I needed to tell you that I was sorry, and I didn't mean it.  Will you forgive me and take me back?"

            Ron looked down at her and stroked her hair.  She was dieing and there was nothing he could do about it.  "Of course I will."

            Her smile broadened and she went on, "We could move to the country, and get away from all of this.  And we could have a family with lots of little kids."  Tears were coming to Ron's eyes now.  "I hope we have a girl.  I was thinking and I like the name Roslind.  Don't you?  And we could call her Rose.  Isn't that pretty, especially if she has your hair."  Pansy noticed the tears that were streaming down Ron's cheeks.  "Why are you crying?"

            Ron shook his head, "It all sounds so beautiful."  He picked up her hand and pressed it to his lips and then held it up next to his cheek.  "I love you."  Pansy's smile broadened as she looked into his eyes and saw all the love that was in them; the love that she had wanted her whole life.

            "I love you too…" but as her voice trailed off, the world grew dark and her eyes shut forever.  

            Ron's tears renewed themselves, and he leaned down and pressed his lips to his love's forehead amazed how he could still be living when his heart had gone out.  

            Hermione saw the world as many flashes of light and whirls of color.  Not much made sense, but not much was supposed to.  Her wand arm was bleeding badly, and at the moment she was in a corner trying to regain her strength.  She knew quite a few curses, but none of them were doing nearly as much damage as the curses that were being thrown at her.  

            Scanning the room, she could see the short red hair of her friend Ron.  It seemed as if he were bent low crying over something.  _No!  Not Ginny!  But wait, it couldn't be Ginny, the girl had brown hair.  Realization swept over her as it slowly sank in that he must be lying over Pansy's body.  _

            And she was dead; gone.  A sinking feeling weighted down Hermione's stomach.  Pansy had just stopped-being.  Never again would she wake from the sleep that held her.  But she had been perfectly healthy and fine only moments before.  And now, she was nothing.  

            Then it finally hit Hermione that she was going to die; that they all were going to die.  Of course she had always known this since she was little, but she had finally taken in the meaning of the words.  One second she might be walking and talking, and then next she may simply fail to be.  But this is the gruesome truth that holds existence.  

            Why, what was life itself but a long journey to the same end.  Life was but waiting, waiting for death.  In the end, it wouldn't matter if she were young or old, rich or poor, loved or despised; all she would be was dead.  

            Swallowing her thoughts, Hermione readied her wand in her hand and boldly left her corner.  She would meet the same fate no matter what was done or how much she hid.  When it was all over, she would die.  And she would rather die fighting than live hiding.  This was for all the wizarding world… and for love.  

            As Hermione walked back into the center of the room, her eyes gazed back to her red headed friend.  He was now laying flat on the ground above his love; had come to the same inevitable end.  

            The world had turned upside-down and had finally become as bizarre as Harry's own thoughts.  He had lost all sense of what was going on.  Draco had become separated from him as he took on his father, and Harry faced Voldermort.  

            Harry strained his ears listening for the sounds of Voldermort's steps.  He had entered an abandoned hallway in hopes of catching the Dark Lord when he himself could not be seen.  Their fight had already proven long and bloody and if Harry did not finish Voldermort off soon, it would be himself that was finished off.  

            There!  The foot steps were coming now.  Harry began to count down till the precise moment to attack.  Three…two…one…

            He popped out and hit the oncoming man, and then stared in disbelief at what he had just done.  Harry was now standing face to face with Draco, the elder Malfoy laying sprawled on the floor between them… dead.  Green and gray eyes locked as both boys realized what they had started and what was now happening.  

            Harry had just taken from Lucius Malfoy, the one thing he would never be able to return.  This was it; there was no more playing, and no turning back.  He would now face what ever consequences awaited him, he would meet his fate.  Harry looked to Draco for understanding, but the boy was shoved aside as if by some invisible hand into a wall.  Draco's head hit the wall hard and he slid limply down to the ground.  

            In his place stood Lord Voldermort.  

            Harry felt his mind entirely loose control of his body.  The arm that held his wand fell useless at his side.  

            "I could do this in less than a second, and cause you no pain what so ever," began the Dark Lord certain that he had won the fight.  "But I find it so much more pleasing to torture you as you have tortured me for sixteen long years."  Then he said something sharply under his breath that Harry could not quite hear.  

            In the next moment Harry was sounded but the light that was streaming from Voldermort's wand it was squeezing him much like a snake would its prey.  He couldn't breathe.  Something cracked.  There was no way he could survive this.  He could feel his insides bleeding.  The life dripped from his body.  He couldn't take it any more.  It was too...

            But suddenly it stopped.  Harry looked up through his blurred eyes and was able to make out something silver holding on to the arm of the Dark Lord.  

            "Wormtail!" the dark mage hissed, "I am going to kill you like I should have long ago."  

            But he did not get to kill Wormtail, because Harry lost no time in muttering the spell he had learned just for this occasion.          

            Harry locked eyes with Wormtail just before he fell forward on to the floor.  

            Draco had regained consciousness by the end of this and at the sight of Harry falling forward, screamed.  He tried to get up, but the pain was too great.  However, his scream brought tow others running.  

            Hermione was about to go running to Harry as Ginny did, but stopped when she saw how Draco was hurt.  

            Ginny continued running until she was next to Harry.  _Please don't let him be dead!_  She rolled him over onto his back and noticed he was breathing.  

            "Harry, Harry!" she called.

            His eyes fluttered open.  It took a while for the world to come into focus, but after a few seconds the swirls of red, blue, and white came together to form the face of Ginny.  Moonlight silhouetted her from a nearby window making her seem angelic.  He smiled and tried to say her name, but he failed.  He reached his arm up and touched her face; it was wet.  

            Finding his strength at last, he spoke, "Don't cry Ginny.  I've done what I was meant to do."                  

            Ginny nodded but could not stop her tears.  "I love you," she whispered.

            "I love you too."  Harry guided her face down towards his own until their lips were locked.  Ginny could feel the warmth and pressure of his lips as well as the arm that had wrapped around her back.  If only this moment could last forever.  

            But slowly, the arm fell away and the lips ceased to press her own.   Ginny brought her face away from that of her love and cried as she had never thought possible.  

            After Hermione had healed what ailments she could of Draco, she helped him to stand up.  The two teens looked at the room around them, it was mostly empty.  Students that had been lucky enough left and helped others; most had gotten out before the killing.  In the confusion, more of the Death Eaters had ended up killing other Death Eaters than anyone else.   And now, nothing else in the room moved.  

            But somewhere a door slammed telling them that Wormtail had escaped alive.  

            The two locked eyes and Hermione began to cry.  Draco pulled her close into the warmth of his body.  The only words of comfort he could offer were, "It's all over now."  

            Ginny looked at Harry's body again and kissed it one last time on the forehead before standing up.  

            Hermione saw the younger girl appear from the shadows looking forlorn and broke.  Suddenly a loud hoot echoed through the halls.  

            All three teens looked up to see a big black owl with red eyes drop something into the room.   There was a crash and the room filled with a purple fog.  Draco tightened his grip on Hermione.  "I will love you until time itself runs out," Draco rushed to get out.  

            "Which is as long as I will love you," Hermione also hurried to get out squeezing herself to Draco desperately.  But no sooner had she said it that the world began to grow fuzzy and things started slipping out of place; and then everything went black.

            The black owl swooped around in the sky and flew over a hill.  Soon it came to perch on the shoulder of a man.  He let out a manic laughter as he patted the birds head.  And with a flash of fire disappeared.  

_Here in _London___'s __East End_,__

_It's the pits of the earth.  _

_Where you wont find a friend,_

_And your life has no worth._

_Death is waiting,_

_Fate is marking your card._

_You have one chance in five,_

_That's the odds you must beat,_

_If you want to survive,_

_So be fast on your feet. _

_Life is hard here,_

_It's the Devil's back yard.  _

**The End**

**@@@@@@@@@@**

AN:  the mysterious figure at the end is NOT and I repeat NOT Voldermort!  There are many worst things in the world than Voldermort.  Now who would disappear into flames?  If you said the Devil, you would be on the right track.  Please note, Voldermort is dead, gone forever!

**@@@@@@@@@@@@**

And that is it.  I know I didn't end it happy, but well I said angst didn't I?  Would it make sense to give and angsty fic a happy ending?  Well this one has no happy ending.  I like this ending even if its not so happy.  It felt right, I tried to make it happy, but it wouldn't work out.  

In any case, this fic ends up tragically, but I promise now, that neither Moonlight or Solitude will end sadly.  In fact I will make both have really happy endings.  (I already know the one for Moonlight; you'll like it I promise!)  Im planning my next one, but im not sure how that goes yet, so im not gonna explain it yet.  

Any who, I love all of you who have reviewed, and I hope you don't let the fact that I have chosen a sad ending to not like the fic.  sometimes tragedy is powerful, I hope this was.  But mostly, I hope you enjoyed it!    I love you all!  Tell me what you thought!

And now, good bye, for this story for the last time, but do check out my others if you want, I will steer clear from tragedy in those.  

Bye!

Oh, and the lyrics at the end, are from Jekyll and Hyde, more specifically, one of the many reprises of the song Façade.  (check out the soundtrack, its amazing!)

~Atiannala


	18. Explanation

Hello! When writing Façade, I was faced with a very hard task with deciding on the ending. If u will bear with me, I will lead u through my process. But first, yes everyone did die, and well it was not so much the devil as an allegorical figure of death, but they can be one and the same. But good news is Voldies gone! Ne who, first on my death list was Voldermort, need I say more? Ne who, second was Harry. Now why kill him? Well might I ask is he not the perfect tragic hero? Brilliant, beautiful, larger than life, yet arrogant beyond all belief. And also, if you look at the prophecy, it tells how one must die at the hands of the other, b/c neither can live while both survive. Well the inverse is that neither can live without the other. And there is such a connection between the two that it is my personal belief that Harry and Voldermort will both die in the end. Decided no matter how justified Harry is in the murder, taking life sacrifices ur own. To be the scourge if god is to be scourged. next came Ron and Pansy, -very minor characters in my story- and they had to die because they were in sense 'innocent' and had nothing directly to do with the war (which is also kind of why Pansy goes a little crazy) it is basically to show the evils of war and hatred and such. They had no cause to die except being caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. (Which is basically what happens to Ginny too even though she plays a larger role) but Ginny also cannot survive w/o her love, which is to say it is the most important thing in general. last were Hermione and Draco, and for the entirety of my story I thought they would live, but I looked around and saw that everyone else died because of them yet they are still here, y does that not make sense? So I decided that they two must die, because to have them live after starting this whole mess was just ludicrous. This was when it became a true tragedy, and I changed the category to such. Lastly, I wanted to say that I brought in death, to show that there is no good conquers all or ne of that stuff. Once Voldermort is gone, evil still exist, for without evil there can be no good. It's a common misconception that once the 'bad guy' is gone, everything will be perfect. Yet this is horribly off, for there must remain a balance of good and evil in order for the world to function. The balance may be restored once this evil character has bit the dust, but evil it still exists. There are forces in the world bigger than all people combined that we can never control. Here I could say many interesting things that actually did not show up in my story but they relate to it. Maybe I'll bring them up in another fic. But with this one, it was very tempting to end it happy especially because I risked loosing the support of all my readers, but I believe that that would have cheapened my story. I feel that my story was stronger like this, and I do not regret doing it this way. But, alas, a sequel is quite impossible.   
  
Bye guys! Hope this made it better! Let me know if it did! 


End file.
